


腫脹/如此結果

by HangMa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Lucius Malfoy, Cannibalism, Lucius is an apple, M/M, Top Tom Riddle
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:36:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 44,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23413192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HangMa/pseuds/HangMa
Summary: 即將出嫁的Bellatrix向妹妹Narcissa要來一顆蘋果贈與Tom，Tom發現蘋果不會腐壞，於是決定將之創造為一件傑作。
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy/Original Male Character(s), Lucius Malfoy/Tom Riddle
Comments: 12
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 是個划水划過頭，腦洞崩裂，來不及寫完的生賀（  
> 之後盡快補完Q
> 
> 某一天躺在床上時想到比馬龍，接著想到《科學怪人》，又想到《木偶奇遇記》的產物。  
> 就……很是OOC（  
> 部分靈感也來源自柳七老師的幾張圖，生日快樂XD  
> 題目也不是非常滿意，之後可能會改。

這是Bellatrix出嫁前最後一次和妹妹一起去果園，她穿著長裙，裙襬在她的腳踝邊晃動。她擁有一頭烏黑的鬈髮和夜空一般的眼睛，體態豐腴健美如傳說中的女戰神，她的未婚夫Rodolphus成為被稱羨的對象，也毫不掩飾自己的歡喜。他喜歡Bellatrix，追求了她好一段時間，終於得到佳人首肯。

Bellatrix的妹妹Narcissa則更為柔美，卻比她的姊姊更矜持、更難討好，她也許愛家中的獵犬多於愛世間的男人。此時她慢慢從木梯上爬下來，手裡捧著一顆碩大的、鮮紅的、渾圓飽滿的蘋果。Bellatrix眼睛一亮，站在蘋果樹下對妹妹說道：「Cissy，這一顆蘋果多麼可愛呀。看在我不久後便不能與妳住在同一屋簷下，把它送給我好不好？」

Narcissa輕巧地從最後一級木梯跳到地上，穩穩地捧著蘋果：「我不會介意送給妳任何東西，Bella，只要妳不是打算把它轉送給別人。」

「最後一次了。我一定要送給他一樣什麼東西。」Bellatrix噘著嘴，凝視著妹妹清澈的藍色眼睛，「最後一次。妳就讓我去見他吧。」

Narcissa向來拿Bellatrix這種熱切的注視沒有辦法，她皺了皺眉，伸出捧著蘋果的手：「好吧。妳拿去吧。」她的姊姊吻了一下她的臉頰，從她手中接過蘋果，提著裙子快樂地跑遠了，背影看起來像個小女孩，「我還是第一次聽說有人帶著蘋果前去向心上人道別。」她嘀咕道。

Bellatrix從她們家的果園一路跑到村子另一邊，靠近小河的上游、離群索居的一棟漂亮木造房屋外。這棟木屋一個人住稍嫌大了點，但絕對舒適，而且距離主要街道有好一段距離，在安靜的氣氛中就連作為籬笆的灌木叢都格外可愛。她繞過前門，來到屋側一扇敞開的窗子前，窗內有一名黑髮的男人，他正在看書。

「先生。」Bellatrix輕聲呼喚，「先生，您好嗎？」

這位黑髮的先生的全名Tom MarvoloRiddle，是村子裡的教師，他讀了很多的書，也會作畫、雕刻和創作一些詩和劇本，從實用的方面來說，對於建築、觀星和算數也十分在行，最重要的一點——相貌英俊、身姿挺拔，年紀也並不比Bellatrix大上許多，很難有少年和少女不被他所吸引。

「早安，Bella。」Tom抬頭看見窗外陽光下的少女，「我很好。」

他露出疑惑的神色，Bellatrix調整自己的呼吸，美好的胸脯因為喘息而起伏著：「我剛剛去果園……順路經過，想要送給您一顆蘋果。」

Tom站起來，無意提醒少女她家的果園和這兒幾乎是在村子的兩端：「非常感謝妳。」他頓了頓，「我聽說妳要結婚了，恭喜。妳會幸福的。」

Bellatrix垂下眼，目光落在自己手心向上的手和鮮紅的蘋果上：「是的。」Tom接過蘋果，耐心地看著她，但是Bellatrix再次直視著他時只是輕聲說，「雖然不能再偷偷聆聽您的教會使人可惜，但還是謝謝您的祝福。再見了，先生。」

Tom捧著蘋果點頭，目送Bellatrix提著裙子慢慢走過他的屋子的轉角，才又將視線落回新得到的水果上，它無疑非常新鮮，外表幾乎可以說是達到了蘋果的完美，有點兒沉，但還不足以將他從被打斷的閱讀與思考中拉出來。他還不打算吃它。Tom將蘋果放在桌面上的角落，繼續埋首於書堆。

當他對於讀書暫時感到滿足了，卻已是數天之後，這位頗有學問的先生驚訝地發現那顆蘋果看起來仍然新鮮可口，他點了點它的果皮，轉身去找別的東西填飽肚子。之後他又去參加了Bellatrix與Rodolphus的婚禮，這一對新人都是他的學生，他再次給與祝福，回家之後蘋果仍然沒有任何變化。

與其他村鎮甚至城邦裡的教師不同的是，Tom幾乎不曾透過身體來表達對某一位學生的欣賞與傳授知識，曾與他同榻而眠的學生屈指可數，但都隱密地向親近的家人與友人提起過那是非常美好的體驗。[1]當然也沒有伴侶，一個人的時候，這位先生會將書上的字句或者他正在思考的東西說出來，或許是在幫助自己記憶、理解與整合，又似乎根本不需要他人陪伴。

他開始對著那顆奇異的蘋果提問，他先問它從哪裡來——哦，Bella從她家中的果園摘下來的。那麼它又有哪裡與其它的蘋果不同呢？它為什麼不會腐壞？

「我開始懷疑你會呼吸了。」最後，Tom這麼說。

那顆蘋果依舊毫無動靜。Tom已經與它相處了數個月，某一天他終於決定要看看它的內部。他拿刀削下蘋果的皮，濃郁的果香立刻充滿整個房間，香甜的果汁沾濕了他的手。只是把皮削掉，它看起來還是沒有什麼特別之處。

Tom清理了蘋果的皮，將它放在一個木盤中，又觀察了幾天，蘋果仍然散發香甜味道，白色的果肉飽含水分，有蒼蠅開始在它上頭盤旋。Tom把蒼蠅趕走，這顆蘋果佔據了他所有的注意力和好奇，他興致高昂地凝視著它，直至深夜。上床睡覺前，他有了一個大膽的構想。

隔天起床後他拿起雕刻刀，將飽滿渾圓的蘋果從表面小心地刮下一點點果肉。他要雕刻出一個甜美的偶像，勝過世間男女。它必得留著長髮，柔軟滑順如水流，以及尖尖的下巴，眼睛不必太大以免顯得過於稚氣，挺而直的鼻樑、圓潤的鼻尖和薄薄的嘴唇。身體也很重要，Tom讓他的小偶像呈現抱膝而坐的姿勢，但仍然要刻出它微微彎曲的背部，一節一節的脊椎，手臂抬起而拉扯出的肌肉線條連接著乾淨的腋下和腰部的肌肉，肋骨微微浮現。Tom甚至連生殖器官都雕刻得無比細心。

他花了一整天雕刻蘋果，高度的專注使他又忘了吃飯，當他放下雕刻刀，他決定吃掉那些多餘的果肉。就寢前，他洗了個澡，仍然將蘋果做成的雕像放在木盤裡。從那之後，他忽然就有了凝視的對象，蘋果做成的雕像總是坐在他的案頭，Tom除了低聲說話之外，做的最多的事情便是揮舞雙手替它驅趕蒼蠅。

距離Bellatrix出嫁已有兩三年，也到了Narcissa談婚論嫁的時候，Tom安靜地聽著小夥子們的討論。甚至有人拿Narcissa來與他比較，他們似乎喜愛孤獨勝過婚姻和家庭，認為蘊蓄個人的智慧遠比撫育兒女更重要。這著實教人分不清到底是稱讚抑或挖苦，又或者兩者皆有。

Tom慢慢走回家，在晝長夜短的夏季，在日落時可以偶爾看見由東方升起的月亮。他推開自己的家門，此時還不必點燈，蘋果做成的雕像安靜地坐在他的桌上。他脫下外衣，隨意地將他掛在椅背上：「Lucius。」他又一次凝視著他的蘋果雕像，「這是你的名字。Lucius。」

那個夜晚與他之前所度過的沒有太多不同，Tom擦了澡，熄滅油燈，讓月亮與星星的光明經過窗戶照進自己的房間，然後上床睡覺。清晨總有雀躍的鳥鳴聲，除此之外，Tom卻聽見有人在輕聲呼喚：「先生、先生……」

如今已經沒有好學的少年與少女會穿過露水凝重的草地與灌木，一大清早來到他的家門前。Tom皺了皺眉，一會兒後，他的手臂隔著被褥被輕輕地碰了一下，他終於詫異地睜開眼睛，看見一個漂亮的、赤裸的人跪坐在他床邊的地上。那個人擁有淺金色的長髮，柔軟滑順如水流，披散在無瑕的肩背上。

「如果我是在清晨醒來，才會看見這樣的顏色。」Tom咕噥。

那個人卻露出微笑：「您醒來了，先生。您醒來了。」

Tom坐起身來，毫不理會坐在地上的人，只是披上晨褸，下床前往書房查看。他的蘋果雕像不見了，也許跪坐在他的床邊的那位長得和他的雕像一模一樣的人便是從他的書房裡跑出來的。他站在書房門口思索了好一會，才慢慢走回臥室。那個人仍然坐在原地，有些不知所措地看著他。

「你有名字嗎？」Tom問道。

那個人眨眨眼睛：「有的，先生。您說我的名字是Lucius。」

Tom凝視著Lucius，愉快地發現他確實是非常美麗的人：「跟我來吧，Lucius。你需要先穿上衣服。」他帶著站起來的Lucius站到自己的衣箱前，挑出一件白色的長袍給他。Lucius穿上衣服，好像他本來就應該會做這件事情。Tom觀察著他，忽然伸出手捧起Lucius的一綹頭髮，然後是那白皙滑嫩的臉頰、脖子、鎖骨、胸膛和腰腹，「我簡直不想要讓你穿衣服……但你還是穿上比較好。」

除了那清晨陽光般的頭髮，他摸到的是溫熱的、鮮活的肉體，有呼吸、有脈搏、有心跳。他創造了一個人。他創造了一個人！他把他命名為Lucius。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] 部分文化中，長者的精液代表男性特質與社會地位。在古希臘，男性長者對男性後輩的「侵犯」代表教育及守護的責任。由此有吞精或男性之間插入式性行為的習俗或社會現象。
> 
> 我：寫著寫著想到……因為Lucius是用蘋果做成的，所以除了Tom給他的頭髮，身體上基本沒有毛。  
> 小蘋果：羨慕了，白白嫩嫩嘖嘖嘖。  
> 我：……


	2. Chapter 2

Tom很快就發現Lucius非常聰明，他美麗的Lucius從會呼吸的第一天就能夠走路，第二天就能夠跑了，而且不需要他教導便已經會說簡單的語句，可以溝通，善於觀察，灰色的眼睛裡總是藏著天真的好奇。他成了Tom最關注的學生，Tom恨不得將自己具備的所有知識都傾囊相授。

他還會替Tom料理家務，當然這些也都是Tom手把手教導他的，他開始學著把長髮綁起來，以免在後院種植蔬菜時讓髮尾沾上泥土。Tom會捧著書，倚在門框上，將書中的字句唸給他聽。當Lucius用低沉又帶著點鼻音的聲音複誦，他便露出微笑。Lucius竟然還有聲音。這是當初他完全沒有想到的。

「當你降生，你的臍帶被剪斷，完全與母親分離，你就是你了。」Tom說。

Lucius捧著一些苜蓿芽經過Tom的身邊，回到屋裡：「可是您說我沒有母親。」

Tom微笑：「你是特別的。」他把書放下，來到Lucius身邊，「就連我也必須要有個母親，然而你沒有。我就是你的父，你的創造者。」

「您的意思是，您做為一位創造者，不需要一個母親來創造嗎？」Lucius說。他正在處理當天去市場買來的新鮮鹿肉。即使深居簡出，村子裡的人很快就熟悉了他——那位從東方沙漠來到Riddle先生家的美麗青年，為了探求知識，尋覓智慧——他也與友善的人們相處愉快。

他的創造者歪著頭說：「在我看來，生命的出現不如說是合作，而非創造。而你幾乎是無中生有，」Tom抬起手臂，觸摸著Lucius的嘴唇，「我在蘋果上雕刻出你的形象時，不可能賦予你聲音。你卻擁有聲音……」

Lucius用小火慢慢地將鹿肉煎熟，同時清洗著剛從田地裡摘取的蔬菜。他似乎也在思考，因而兩人之間沉默了一會：「我想我會擁有聲音是因為您也擁有聲音。」他在回憶時瞇起眼睛，「我不知道從什麼時候開始聽見您的聲音，您使用——您教導我的——語言，我對您的存在最初的感受便是聽見。有時候您會出現在我面前，但我看見您比聽見您的時間要少很多。那天早晨，我爬過整個屋子，去到您的床邊，我希望您可以醒過來，然後我就想到了要說話。」

這沒有完全回答到他的問題，不過Tom又有了新的疑問，他挑起一邊眉毛：「你剛剛說你爬過整個屋子？」

「是的。」Lucius第一次體會到赧然的情緒，他的臉頰有些泛紅，「我很自然地匍匐在地上，好像我就應該這麼做。直到看到您站起來行走，我才意識到自己的手一直都放在地上。我……我模仿您的行走方式，那時我很想把手放回地上，但是現在已經習慣了。」

Tom微笑：「你做得很好。有趣的是沒有人因為你走路的樣子而想到我。」Lucius困惑地看了他一眼，Tom繼續說，「我的意思是你盡管可以模仿我，但不必為了與我不相似而感到氣餒。要知道，我創造你的目的不是為了複製自己。」

Lucius看著自己的雙手，它們白皙、修長，在他誕生之後不久，與語言和生活一起學習的還有審美，他很快便認識到自己在包括Tom在內的所有人眼中都是美麗的，他聽過市場裡的商販用不一樣的語氣對自己和駝背的人說話，沒有人會用看排泄物的目光看著他。而他和他的先生是那麼的不同，卻都同樣被人稱道、受到歡迎。

迄今他仍未對自己或對先生的哪一個部份感到特別不滿意。

他將剛剛好煎熟的鹿肉裝進盤子裡，端到餐桌上。他們吃過午餐後會小睡一會，Tom丟棄了他原本的床，新做了一張大一點的，Lucius便和他的先生睡在一起。Tom在第一天說過不希望他穿衣服，他便在睡覺時將衣服脫掉。

或者也有共浴的時候。在兩人都赤裸著的時候，他們互相觀視彼此的身體，水珠在油燈的光芒中也能閃閃發亮，世間的一切都是美好的。Lucius甚至會赤裸著身體跑到窗邊，逗弄降落在窗臺上的貓頭鷹。他是最無懼無展示自己身體的人。

「回來吧，Lucius，在窗邊吹風你會著涼的。」Tom說。

Lucius的手臂沒有被貓頭鷹銳利的腳爪刺傷，他把牠送出窗外，轉身向Tom走去：「我們為什麼不在夜晚出去散步呢，先生？」

Tom用浴巾將他的身體圍裹：「因為我們的眼睛在黑夜裡什麼都看不見。」

「所以我才在清晨發現自己可以行動了。」Lucius說，「那麼為什麼我們不帶著燈出去呢？我們不能帶著燈而在夜晚出門嗎？」

Tom耐心地把Lucius淺金色的長髮擦乾：「可以。其實有不少人這麼做。如果你想要出門，記得穿上衣服。夜晚總是比較寒冷。」

他們換上外出的衣服，Lucius提議讓自己提著油燈，小心地、緩慢地在河邊行走。夏天的夜晚充滿了聲音，黑影最是朦朧的地方最熱鬧，Lucius挨在Tom的身邊，忽然說道：「我想您也曾在夜晚行走過，先生。」

「是的。」Tom回答。

Lucius又問：「您是一個人嗎？」

「是的。」Tom說，「絕大部分的事情，都是而且必須是一個人來完成。」

Lucius沉默下來，他們走到快要出汗時便返回家中。貓頭鷹又飛回來了，這一次Lucius卻直接脫下衣服，躺到床上。熄滅油燈之後，Tom側躺在他身邊，拉過薄被將兩人的腹部蓋住，闔上眼睛前，他忍不住親吻了Lucius的臉頰。他知道從今天開始，Lucius就總會在睡前向他討要一個吻。

Narcissa與她的小妹妹Andromeda也開始到Tom那兒上課，她們的聰慧不遜於任何一位男性學員，足以令Tom對她們另眼相待，尤其是Andromeda總是在她的論文裡寫出不同的意見，有一次Tom朗誦了她寫的關於萬物皆有神靈的文章，並誇讚她寫得很好。下課後Andromeda卻遭到了部分同學的嘲笑和非難，幾乎所有人都認為神靈是在世界之外的，一顆石頭怎麼可能有神靈呢？

若不是Narcissa及時拉著她離開，Andromeda的衣服可能就要被撕破了。她們在離開學堂的時候撞到了Lucius，讓Lucius險些將手裡捧著的水瓶摔在地上，豔陽下地面上積了一攤水，美麗的青年聳了聳肩，走進學堂中。

Tom正在整理他帶來的書籍和文本，Lucius一眼便看見他們昨晚才一起讀過的那篇文章，他轉頭好奇地望向沒剩下多少人的教室：「寫出這篇文章的人是誰呢？您說過那也是您的學生。」

「她剛剛離開了。」Tom說。

Lucius從門口看出去，現在當然已經看不見Narcissa與Andromeda了，他只好將水瓶遞給Tom，解釋剛剛發生的小意外。Tom喝了水，不置可否，Lucius卻忽然問道：「先生，如果我可以將家裡的事情處理好，是不是能來這兒上課？」

「可以。」Tom凝視著他，「很少有人能夠在誕生兩年後便開始讀書寫字，談論世界。這一切卻在我眼前發生了。」

Lucius抱著水瓶，跟著提著書本的Tom走回家。餐桌上還放著他出門前讀到一半的詩集：我的雙眼看不見東西，我的耳朵/ 只聽得嘈雜的轟鳴。[1]他實在聰明，見過的東西泰半能信手拈來，這點也讓Tom欣賞。這位先生收藏的詩不多，很快就被他年輕美麗的造物讀了個遍。

「我想要學習唱琴歌。」Lucius將水瓶放在詩集旁邊。

Tom眨眨眼睛，轉過身來看著Lucius：「可惜我這間屋子裡沒有任何的樂器。」Lucius露出有些失望的表情，他又說道，「我從來沒有想要唱歌的衝動。也許詩人或者家中有樂器的人可以教你。珍惜你的聲音。」

Lucius將詩集放回書架上：「如果我能唱出您寫的詩，才可能勝過世間所有的夜鶯與金絲雀。」他開始動手準備晚飯，「前些天我聽見有牧童用青草吹奏出可愛的音調，我問他可不可以坐在他身邊，他說好。我聽他吹了好些曲子。」

「你什麼時候去到村子外的平原和山坡上了？」Tom皺著眉頭問。

Lucius回答：「我想要買到最新鮮的牛乳，於是決定直接去找照顧牛隻的人。然而牧童們說他們並不擁有乳牛，因此不能將牛乳賣給我。」

桌面才剛剛被Lucius清空，Tom便將手裡提著的書放在上面：「然後他們便唱歌和吹奏葉笛給你聽。這讓你想要學習唱歌？」

Lucius倒沒有說什麼，只是點頭：「但是如果我早就知道這些詩原來可以唱，會更早向您詢問的。而且那些牧童或許也不是為了我而唱，只是我剛好在那兒。唔，他們應該也不是為了綿羊、乳牛和青草而唱。」他輕聲笑了起來。

「去學習吧。當你學會了，我將成為你的聽眾。」Tom再次拿起他的書，前往書房，直到Lucius將晚餐準備好，請他出去用餐。

如果真要說他的造物在什麼地方天份稍嫌不足，那便是烹飪了。一開始Lucius害怕火，如果他害怕火便很難將火升起，遑論掌控火侯，後來又對於生肉感到畏懼，只是口腹之慾壓倒了他對於鮮血本能的迴避，再來又花了好一段時間才燒出令Tom與自己都滿意的飯菜。他吃東西時，美麗的臉上會出現短暫的滿足，同樣的表情在洗完澡和午睡醒來後也都能看到。

在夜晚，Tom溫柔地愛撫和親吻Lucius的身體，他對於他美麗的Lucius懷抱著不知疲倦的迷戀，Lucius也會主動提出要替他的先生擦澡，最後跪在地上，將站立著的Tom的陰莖含入嘴裡，並把精液吞下。當Tom第一次進入Lucius的身體時，他不能確定這是為了傳授智慧、給與教導與保護的承諾或者還包含了原始的性衝動。他再三地在共同擁有的一張床上插入Lucius的身體，彷彿陷入不知疲倦的迷戀，熱烈而且不停重複。

「先生！請——射進來……射給我！」Lucius趴在床上，屁股翹起，大聲地喘息和呻吟。他緊緊抓住床單，隨著Tom的操幹，腰也漸漸軟下去，大腿和膝蓋哆嗦著，連腳趾都蜷縮起來，請求的聲音也甜美又放浪。

Tom也在喘息，他親吻著Lucius白皙的脖頸和肩背，兩個人的汗水順著他懷抱裡美麗的身體滴落在床單上，把棉布洇濕。他甚至能聽見自己的陰莖在Lucius溫暖、綿軟的肉穴裡攪弄出的水聲：「嗯……都給你……」

他們達到高潮，Lucius滿足得尖叫，當Tom退出他的身體，他便趴在床上，小心翼翼的模樣著實可愛，好似生怕把屁股裡的任何一滴精液洩漏出來。在歡愉中承接滿載智慧的物質之後，他的身體溫暖且潮濕，呈現出健康又甜美的粉紅色。Tom趴在他身上，親吻著他的耳朵、臉頰和額角，休息一會之後，Tom會用毛巾替自己和Lucius擦澡。

Lucius堅持不肯讓Tom清理自己的屁股，他通常趴著，有時候會小心翼翼地側躺著，直到Tom微笑著承諾他再次給與。性行為結束後的隔天Lucius也通常會發著低燒，特別睏倦，往往就披著白色的長袍，趴在餐桌上睡著了。

在這樣的情況下，他當然沒有辦法到學堂去上課，迷迷糊糊間聽見有人敲門，匆匆到水盆邊洗了把臉，前去應門。門外是他昨天在學堂外碰見的Narcissa與Andromeda，兩個人都好奇又謹慎地看著他。Lucius困惑地說：「午安，女士們。先生不在家裡，他去上課了。」

「我知道。」Narcissa說，「我們只是來拿東西的。」

Lucius歪著頭，幾秒鐘後後退一步說：「先生並沒有交代我有人會來拿東西。但是妳們可以先進來坐一會，從村子裡走來這兒是會出汗的吧。」他微笑。

兩名年輕女士對視了一眼，互相攙扶著進到Tom的屋子裡。Lucius替她們泡了茶，Narcissa觀察著屋內的擺設，Andromeda則說道：「我的名字是Andromeda Black，我想拿回我交給Riddle先生的論文。」

Lucius的眼睛亮了起來：「噢，我知道妳！」他輕快地說，「先生讓我讀過妳的論文，妳的思考不能說更遠，而是可以稱為另一個方向。他很欣賞妳。」

「他稱讚我了？」Amdromeda皺眉。

Lucius再次微笑，美麗的灰色眼睛清澈剔透：「為什麼不呢？」

Andromeda不以為然地說：「他的稱讚裡都是質疑。剛愎自用的老師。」

「那麼妳又為什麼想要拿回已經交出來的論文呢？」換Lucius皺眉。

Andromeda瞪著他：「因為那是我寫出來的！如果要將它向眾人宣讀，也應當由我自己來做，我有自己的頭腦和自己的手，也有自己的嘴巴。」

Narcissa碰了碰Andromeda的手臂，向Lucius抱歉地笑了一下。Lucius眨眨眼睛，一會兒後他轉身走進Tom的書房，將Andromeda的論文拿出來：「妳似乎也是一個人做學問。但如果是一個人，智慧要從哪裡來呢？」

「動動你那漂亮的腦袋吧。」Andromeda的語氣緩和了下來，但言語仍然稍嫌刻薄。她接過Lucius遞來的論文，轉向Narcissa，「我們可以回去了。」

Narcissa拍了拍妹妹的手肘：「親愛的，我們至少應該把茶喝完。」

Black家的三姊妹個個不同，但無疑都是美麗的。餐桌前只有兩張椅子，Lucius便站在桌邊，捧著一杯清水。Andromeda看起來沉浸在自己的情緒和思考中，她盯著茶杯，清秀的五官和偏圓的臉蛋部分出現在茶水中；Narcissa卻似乎什麼都沒在想，抬頭對上Lucius的目光。Lucius的美卻是驚人的，人們總不免要集中精神在他的舉動上。美麗的青年微微勾起嘴角，有些赧然地稱讚道：「妳們很漂亮。」

「你以前這樣稱讚過別人嗎？」Narcissa挑眉問道。

Lucius搖頭：「我第一次對著人說出漂亮這個詞。」他頓了頓，「我認為先生也是美麗的，不過我沒有告訴他。他不需要我來提醒。」他又笑了，細嫩的臉頰上浮現活潑的血色，就連灰色的眼睛也都微微瞇起。

Narcissa也跟著笑了起來：「如果每個人都這麼想，就沒有人會稱讚他了。」她頓了頓，「我叫Narcissa，是Andromeda的姊姊。茶很好喝，雖然我想這也是先生的收藏？」她站起身來，繞過桌子站到Andromeda的身邊。

Lucius送她們來到門邊：「我叫Lucius，是……我的照顧者取的名字。」他抿著嘴唇，差一點兒就要把先生與自己之間的秘密說出來。

「你的照顧者若是再見到你之後才取這個名字，是具有識人的慧眼；若是再見到你之前便取好了，那麼他具備的應當是神識。」Andromeda評論道。

Narcissa愉快地說：「也可以是祝福，Andromeda。」

Andromeda並不動搖：「指涉意義包含了命令。」

「哦，不，Andromeda，至少在詩歌和音樂裡不是。」Narcissa反駁。

Lucius一直安靜聽著她們的談話，此時忍不住出聲攔下兩位逐漸遠去的年輕女士：「請等一等！」他快步向她們走近，「妳們剛剛提到詩歌和音樂，妳們懂得這些嗎？」他熱切地望著Narcissa。

「任何一位寫詩的人都不會說自己『懂得』。他們一般說自己在演奏或者唱誦。」Narcissa轉過身面對美麗的青年，「而我們也只是擁有一把小豎琴。」

Lucius輕快且肯定地往下接：「所以妳們會演奏與唱訟。」他頓了頓，「我想要請妳們教導我……唔，關於音樂和詩歌……應該這麼說，我想唱歌。」

Narcissa露出微笑，她並不知道數年前被Bellatrix索要去贈送與心上人的蘋果正站在自己面前說想要唱歌：「每過三天的下午，當樹林的影子開始變長，你就到村子另一端的果園來。」

Lucius立刻答應了，回到房子裡開始準備Tom與自己的午餐。兩位女士在回家的路上則起了小小的爭執，Andromeda對於Narcissa的決定頗不以為然：「Riddle先生家中甚至沒有一樣樂器，屋子裡的擺設也沒有藝術的痕跡。他注重『實用』。」

「Andromeda，我們並沒有看到全部，」Narcissa提醒道，「而且Lucius和Riddle先生並不是同一個人。我們甚至還稱不上認識他。」

Andromeda歪著頭說：「所以你打算認識他。」

「聰明的Andromeda，也許妳是對的。」Narcissa微笑。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] 薩福《致阿那克托里亞》。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這個部分有LMNM，但不算CP。

下午Lucius仍然抱著水瓶前去學院找Tom，他流了點汗，氣色紅潤，似乎燒也已經退了。Tom並沒在意Narcissa與Andromeda今天沒來上課的事情，只是在吃過晚餐後詢問Lucius是否有看見前兩天讀過的那篇論文。Lucius將兩位女士來過的事情向他敘說，停在她們拿到了論文的時候。

「『他的稱讚裡都是質疑』……唔，是她先對我教授的知識和理論提出質疑，我為什麼不能質疑她呢？」Tom呢喃道。

Lucius坐在Tom的身邊，拿著小剪刀替他的先生修剪指甲：「也許您和她只是還沒有經過討論。您說過您在西方的學院作學生時，時常與人討論或辯論。」

Tom的手著實修長漂亮，薄薄的指甲碎片落在Lucius的腿上，他用另一隻手將Lucius垂落在頰邊的長髮別至耳後：「辯論需得兩方對等，而且願意。」

「爭吵也是這麼來的。現在我還是別說話的好……」Lucius說。他拉下Tom貼著自己的臉頰的手，仔細修剪他的先生的指甲，Tom卻摟著他的腰，吻他的耳朵，「先生，我會不小心弄傷您的。」Lucius笑了起來。

Tom哼了一聲，咬著他的耳垂輕聲說：「沒有我事先向你說明，別將我的任何東西交給別人。沒有下次了，嗯？」

Lucius眨眨眼睛：「是的，先生。」他全部的心神都專注於替Tom修剪指甲。

當晚Lucius趴在床上吸吮Tom的陰莖，並把全部精液都吞下，同時他會自慰，用一隻手愛撫著自己，直到高潮，然後紅著臉換上乾淨的床單。

他赤裸著躺在他的先生的懷中，Tom閉著眼睛將剛剛修剪過指甲的手指插進他柔軟的頭髮間：「您也曾透過這樣的方式從您的老師那兒或得智慧嗎？」

「沒有。」Tom睜開眼睛看著他，「我有個老師，名叫Albus——我想你也讀過他的書了——他有個伴侶，據說他只願意讓他的伴侶觸碰他的裸體，我也不曾見過有任何學生在他家中過夜。當然也有過老師提出過可以將我帶上他的床，不過，」他低聲笑了起來，「他不值得，我沒什麼是要從他那兒獲得的。」

Lucius凝視著Tom深邃的黑色眼睛：「我總是從您身上獲得。」

Tom撫摸著Lucius的淺金色長髮，他似乎非常滿意這晨曦的般的顏色：「這是毫無疑問的，Lucius，而你仍然要向我提出問題。」

「也許我明天又會有新的問題了。」Lucius吻了吻Tom的下巴，「晚安，先生。」他閉上美麗的灰色眼睛，呼吸均勻，沉沉睡去。

隔天Lucius便到學院去上課，他比Tom晚出門一些，因此總是坐到最後一排。Tom通常穿著黑色或深藍色的長袍，他說話的聲音低沉平穩，能傳到最後一排，偶爾會在說話的同時走動，或者用粉筆在黑板上寫字、作圖。這對Lucius來說是非常新奇的體驗，以往他獲取知識通常都是坐在Tom的身邊——甚至有幾次就被Tom抱在懷裡，坐在他的腿上——形式上更接近對話，而在學堂裡的先生則是展示。只有他在說話，其他人都沉默著。

Lucius也跟著沉默，只是專注於Tom本身與他所宣講的內容。有些Tom已經對他說過，有些還沒，他記得先生說過的所有言語，並不像其他學員那般動手做筆記，猛然看見Tom放下手臂，朝自己微微一笑，臉頰便紅了起來，沒有參與到同學間關於靈魂是否附著於肉體的討論，陷入自己的思索中。

Narcissa也會來上課，Andromeda則偶爾來，Tom沒有再提起那篇論文的事情，同學們似乎也因為新的問題而忘記要向Andromeda提出詰問。Lucius與Narcissa當然沒有忘記那天早上的約定，美麗的青年帶著替他的先生準備的點心和清水去赴果園裡的音樂之約。

豎琴是種沉靜的樂器，Narcissa應Lucius的要求，唱了一首憂傷的歌後卻又能演奏出輕快活潑的旋律。他們坐在樹下，倚靠著綁著梯子的樹幹，樹林裡似乎總有和煦的風，Lucius在接過Narcissa遞來的小豎琴時小心翼翼地抱著它，這讓擁有藍色眼睛的美麗女子笑了起來：「你這樣抱著是不能演奏的。」

她移動Lucius的手臂，或者壓一壓他緊張的肩膀，用纖細的、粉嫩的指尖輕輕挑動每一根弦，讓美麗的青年熟悉樂器的聲音。Lucius花了一點時間來認識每一根弦，Narcissa知道的歌曲沒有譜，他也只能用記憶的方式來學習。在學堂下課前，他只學會了半首歌，這似乎有點兒令人氣餒，但他很期待完整的一首歌。

當他抱著水瓶和點心來到學堂前時，Tom已經慢慢走下臺階，看見他之後招招手：「Lucius，過來。如果沒有看見你，我甚至不知道自己該不該回家。」

「對不起，先生，我來晚了。」Lucius的臉頰紅撲撲的。

Tom從他手中接過水瓶，喝了幾口其中的水，然後拉著他的手往家的方向走去：「你不必道歉，我們之間沒有這樣的約定。而且我剛剛說的話只是一種……形容，形容一種感覺。只有一條路，我們走在其上總不會錯過。」

Lucius抿著嘴唇走在Tom的身邊，回家後，他做了奶油南瓜湯和鴨肉沙拉當作晚餐。收拾好餐桌後，他們則坐在一起或者分開讀書。有時候Tom也會利用一些零碎的木材與石塊雕些小玩偶，大部分是動物，他只會在紙上畫人，似乎從有了Lucius之後，他便不再注意人的面貌與體態。

那些玩偶都被Lucius收在自己的衣箱裡，他會在收拾衣服時著迷地看著它們的各種姿態，如果它們有力量，一定會從他的手中溜走。他向Narcissa描述它們：「就像是準備好了一些容器，只等著注入時間和生命。」

Narcissa玩味地看著他：「這麼說在課堂上討論的題目，你是贊成靈魂必須附著於肉體的了？」他們相對而做，彎曲著的膝蓋間只有一個拳頭的距離，是令然感到舒適的、適合對談的距離，在空闊的林間又不必大聲說話。

「不，我認為靈魂不一定附著在肉體上才能存在，否則我……」Lucius忽然打住，他凝視著Narcissa，「那麼妳覺得呢？我想聽聽妳的想法。」

Narcissa指了指他懷裡的豎琴：「你什麼時候學會一邊彈琴一邊唱歌了，我們再來討論這個。」她說，「我們約定在這兒的目的可不是為了討論學堂上也能討論的東西。音樂，Lucius，音樂也需要專注。」

即便如此，Lucius仍然在邊彈奏音樂邊唱歌上遇到了困難，他只能先把小豎琴練熟，學習唱歌之後再試著將它們組合在一起。Narcissa稱讚過他的聲音很好聽，他低沉又帶著點鼻音的聲音在簌簌的樹葉下響起時令人愉快，即使偶有磕絆，或者幾個音與她教導的稍有高低，也不影響她的享受。

Lucius白皙的臉頰因為這不知是褒是貶的評語而泛紅，他眨眨眼睛，似乎想要反駁，最後卻只是抿了下嘴唇：「我第一次聽妳唱歌的時候也有種奇妙的感覺。我在早晨醒來之後，在白天裡幾乎總是精神很好，那天下午卻覺得有點兒想睡。」

「你在報復我挑剔你唱錯了音嗎？」Narcissa微笑。

Lucius也笑了起來：「不，我是說我真的就想在這樹下睡一覺。」

Narcissa歪著頭看他：「那麼你何不就睡一覺呢？」

美麗的青年搖頭，柔軟的淺金色長髮在他的臉頰邊晃動：「如果我在這兒睡著了，或許就會睡過頭，無法在學堂下課時去找先生。而且妳還沒告訴我妳對於靈魂的想法。」他放下小豎琴，將手掌貼在地面上，青草從他的手指縫隙間鑽出。

「好吧。」Narcissa說，「其實我對於靈魂是否必須附著於肉體或者可以和肉體分開沒有一個定見，畢竟我們只能知道人死後身體會腐壞。我所抱持的觀點是靈魂與肉體必定相互影響，或許能夠從中得到一個不完全獨立的結論。」

Lucius低著頭，他在距離自己的手外側不遠處發現一隻小瓢蟲：「如果是這樣，那麼妳的論說應當與先生相同，不過他還提到了，初生嬰兒在飢餓時也可能有不同的表現。」當鮮紅的瓢蟲向他爬去，他便收回了手。

「正是如此，所以語言、音樂和繪畫與雕塑，我想選擇其中一個就行了。」Narcissa說，「你所見的個體都是不同的，但是我們幾乎天生具備了溝通的方式。暫時忘記Andromeda說的話吧，無論有沒有道理，她對於宿命和名詞的批判可能都是出於不知道從何而來的憤怒和恐懼。」

Lucius站起來，拍乾淨身上的草屑：「然而人都是貪心的。」他向Narcissa伸出手，「謝謝妳教我彈琴與唱歌，Cissy。」

Narcissa握住他的手站起來：「我也總是愉快的，Lucius。你是個美麗的人。」

「受寵若驚。」Lucius微笑。他們一起離開果園，Narcissa往自己家的方向走，Lucius則再次前往學堂，等待Tom下課。他看到Tom在一群學生的簇擁下走出教室，黑色的長袍拖在腳跟後，他把它做得太長了。

Tom專心地與學生們說話，等人群漸漸散去後才看見Lucius。美麗的青年快步向他走去，雙手抱著水瓶，腳步和風讓他的頭髮與長袍變得凌亂。Tom說：「秋天要到了，Lucius。你出門時總得記得披上斗篷，在蘋果樹下時也不要脫下它。」

Lucius驚訝地瞪大眼睛，淺金色的睫毛在夕陽下微微顫抖：「您都知道？」

「這並不難猜測。你和Narcissa總是在同樣的時間沒來上課，甚至能讓人摸出規律。你也不再與我提起想要學習音樂。」Tom說。

他美麗的造物表現出的卻不是被發現「與女子幽會」的慌張，而是令人愛憐的赧然：「但是我還沒有準備好為您唱歌……先生，能不能再給我一些時間？」

Tom不置可否：「先回家去吧，否則你得一直抱著水瓶站在街道上。」

Lucius這才將水瓶遞給他的先生。回家後，他從衣箱中取出兩件斗篷，將它們摺好，放在床頭。Tom難得下廚，手法竟未生疏許多，他注意到Lucius坐在餐桌前，美麗的灰色眼睛隨著自己的身影而轉動，似乎渾然不覺他自己正在哼歌。一首輕快的讚美詩。Tom對著爐火和在鍋中滋滋作響的雞肉微笑起來，他雖不曾開口歌唱，聽過的歌曲卻也比Lucius說過的話還要多。

飯後Lucius收拾好餐桌，兩人都沒再提起音樂，Lucius坐到Tom身邊和他的先生一起閱讀學生們寫的論文。可惜Andromeda這幾天也都沒出現在學堂裡，也讓他們飯後的話題中少了些銳利的趣味。快要睡著的時候，Tom便會讓Lucius替自己脫下長袍，他們在很少去澡堂，更喜歡自己提水在家中洗浴，即使在冬天必須自己燒水也不嫌麻煩。

Tom偶爾會親吻Lucius的嘴唇，次數隨著年齡而增加，同時他們之間也很常發生性行為，冬天比夏天更頻繁。他用一隻手摟著Lucius的腰，另一隻手的手心貼著Lucius的臉，忽然瞥見美麗的青年身後的窗臺：「它什麼時候被放在那兒的？」

Lucius回頭，看見窗臺上有一隻小老鼠，它是一件Tom隨手完成的雕刻作品，栩栩如生，姿態就像在戰戰兢兢地窺視或觀察著房間內的動靜：「剛剛找出斗篷時放上去的。如果不是我親手摸過它，現在也會嚇一跳。」

Tom正要開口，他們常常見到的那隻貓頭鷹便出現了，然而這一次牠不是來降落在窗臺上安靜地觀看他們洗澡，今夜的牠只是一團灰影，俯衝而下又立即抽身而退，Lucius呆呆地看著空空如也的窗臺，聽見Tom說：「你自己把它放在窗臺上的，現在它屬於那隻貓頭鷹了。」

「如果我的職業是獵人，現在應當欣喜若狂。」Lucius說。

他的先生刮了一下他的鼻子，拉著他跨進了盛著熱水的浴桶裡。

隔天Lucius醒來時已經可以感覺到秋天的早晨，光線一黯淡下來，似乎就連空氣也都不那麼輕盈、透明。他從Tom懷裡坐起，喜悅地低頭看著他的先生。他的先生Tom Riddle本就是宛如奇蹟般的生命，沉睡時的呼吸都充滿力量，清醒時黑色的眼睛澄明，與人站立在一個手臂遠的距離，溫和地開啟智慧的洞府。

他赤裸的肩膀被觸碰了一下，竟不由得顫抖，嚇得輕聲叫起來：「啊……」

「想什麼想到令自己著涼？」Tom的手掌仍然溫暖，Lucius這才意識到自己的肩頭冰涼，竟又打了個寒噤。他只好裹著棉被，窸窸窣窣地穿上衣服。Tom側躺在床上，微笑著看他，「你比以前更怕冷了，Lucius。」

Lucius穿好衣服，將腳伸進整齊排放在床邊的鞋子裡：「若不是前兩年的秋冬更加溫暖，便是我之前沒怎麼能感受到寒冷。」他起身，來到水盆邊洗漱，當然又被冰涼的清水刺激得發抖。他瞪著清水，好像第一次看到這種物質。Tom遞給他毛巾，Lucius忍不住往他的先生懷裡靠近一小步，這讓英俊的黑髮學者輕聲笑了起來。但是他沒有擁抱他，只是給他一個吻。

敲門聲在他們忙著做早餐時響起，他們的早餐通常是麵包加上一些蔬菜，不過Lucius發現把切片的麵包放在鍋子裡和奶油一起煎十分美味，他有天真的口腹之慾，並因此對食物抱持著興趣，這也讓Tom感到驚訝。此時他正小心地將一顆雞蛋打進鍋子裡，Tom注意到他似乎想要煮湯，然後被敲門聲引到了門前。

門外是Narcissa，她抱著小豎琴，斗篷上沾著清晨的露水，見到Tom似乎有些驚訝，又立刻露出微笑：「早安，先生，希望我這麼早沒有唐突到你們。」

「確實是令人意外的拜訪時間，」Tom說，「不過Lucius和我也都會歡迎妳進來吃早餐的。」他退後一步，做出打算讓Narcissa進入屋內的姿態。

Narcissa看見Lucius的衣袍，但是他大部分的身體被擋在一堵牆之後：「不，我不應該打擾您與Lucius的早餐時間。我只是來將這把琴交給Lucius。」

Tom好奇地看著眼前美麗的金髮女學生：「Lucius並不擁有這把琴。」

「我要把這把琴送給他。」Narcissa微笑，「本來昨天就應該送給他的，但是不知道為什麼我當時竟然沒有想到。如果他真的想唱歌，總會需要它的。」

Tom眨眨眼睛，接過她遞來的小豎琴：「非常貼心，很可愛的贈禮，Narcissa。」他對Narcissa說，「請在這裡稍等一下。」然後他轉身進入屋中與Lucius說話。

Narcissa很快就看見Lucius輕快地朝自己走來，他那剔透的灰色雙眼幾乎在發亮：「我沒有想到……謝謝妳，Cissy。我應該怎麼感謝妳呢？」

「作為第一個聽見你唱歌的人，我想我應該這麼做。」Narcissa說。

Lucius低頭看她：「我該怎麼感謝妳呢，Cissy？我什麼都沒有。」

Narcissa保持微笑：「首要的是請你珍惜那把琴，其他的可以慢慢想。」

「好吧。」Lucius拉起Narcissa柔軟的手，輕吻一下她的指尖，「我真沒想到會在我仍然遠不如妳時就收到一把琴。」他也微笑起來。

Narcissa收回手：「你要知道，Lucius，你是個令人嫉妒的人，Riddle先生也是。我該回家了，我會在家裡吃早餐。再見。」她轉過身，慢慢遠去。

「再見。」Lucius嘀咕道，「妳給我的稱讚已經夠多了。」

他回到屋內，Tom已經將早餐準備好，他便坐在餐桌前，一邊吃東西，一邊慢慢地將剛才的對話說給他的先生聽。最後Tom說：「很聰明的舉動，Black家的三個女孩都令人驚訝。Lucius，你確實總會思考該怎麼回報她。」

Lucius卻注意到了別的：「三個女孩？」

「唔，你沒有見過Bellatrix。」Tom幫忙Lucius將清洗過的碗盤用布擦乾。他說起Black家已經出嫁的大女兒，聰敏好學，若非出嫁了，也許不會成為思想家或藝術家，卻很有可能成為實踐家，「也許她如今已有了個可愛的女兒。」

Lucius收拾好家裡，和Tom一起出門：「女人真是神奇，」他注意到Tom困惑地目光，解釋道，「她們擁有能夠孕育生命的肚子。」

「我也曾這麼想過，後來發現如果我把這定義為女人何以存在的理由，那麼我將不會知道男人為何存在。」Tom說。

Lucius說：「我不知道我能拿什麼來回報她。」

Tom的建議和Narcissa的有些相似：「不要著急，你總會想到的，Lucius。聰明的人也許就會把這份贈禮留著，等待一個恰當的、巧妙的時機。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 沒有要生子（


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這裡Lucius唱的歌也就是前面提到過的《致阿那克托里亞》。

他的Lucius總不是完美的。

Tom坐在椅子上聽Lucius一邊彈奏小豎琴一邊唱歌，美麗的青年的聲音說話時順耳，唱歌時卻未必動聽，或許他還沒真正學會該怎麼在唱歌時呼吸。熟練的琴藝確實可以補上唱歌的小瑕疵，但是Tom見識過比這更好的，故能聽出他的不足。Tom帶著微笑聽完一首歌，擁有淺金色長髮的青年有些踧踖地看著他。

他將手肘擱在扶手上，用手掌托著自己的下巴：「為什麼選擇這首詩呢？」

「它是第一首想讓我唱歌的詩。」Lucius說，「讀到它，我就想將它唱出來。」

Tom說：「你應該知道它的故事：一位老師對她的學生求之不得的愛戀。」

Lucius點頭：「但我想唱歌是在您告訴我關於它的故事之前。」他歪著頭，似乎在思索，「也許我真的唱得不夠好，因為我未曾見過心愛的女孩嫁給別人。『一陣溫柔的火燒遍全身』只能是想像，我……我覺得我什麼都不懂，但仍然想唱。」

「你唱出來是對的。」Tom說，「唱到哽咽、落淚，再也忘不掉它，也許有些人就是用這種方式來記憶。這種方式很辛苦，不是每個人都可以。」

Lucius坐在他的對面，此時是秋天的傍晚，美麗的青年快要受不住從屋外到屋內的清涼，起身又拿起一件外衣，忽然淅淅瀝瀝下起雨來，他嘟囔道：「您能過目不忘真是太好了，卻又知道這樣一條辛苦的路。」

「我沒有走過。」Tom說，「再唱一首吧。」

Lucius唱起一首讚美詩，他對於此類題材的拿捏確實勝過一首悲傷又澎湃的詩，剛剛披上的外衣又在彈琴的動作中從肩頭滑落。Tom來到他面前，重新將衣服把他包裹，卻又將美麗的青年給抱了起來。Lucius連忙將自己的手腳纏繞在他的先生的身上，手指緊緊抓住小豎琴，Tom的手正托著他的屁股：「噢，先生，我們還沒吃飯……甚至也還沒洗澡！」

Tom向臥室裡他們的床走去：「我肯定明天也會下雨，學堂裡不上課。」

他的先生幾乎不曾如此縱慾，Lucius在被輕輕放到床上時眨眨眼睛，仍然抓著小豎琴：「但是我們應該要在天黑前吃飯的。」

「就像你說的，我們可以點著燈做飯和吃飯，即使那很奢侈。」Tom親吻他的唇角，握住他的手腕，「現在放掉你的樂器，否則沒辦法將衣服脫下。我總有力量把一些布料撕裂，Lucius。」

Lucius連忙將小豎琴小心放在床邊的地上，卻又熱切、喜悅地躺回床鋪上，淺金色的長髮鋪散：「那就真的會太過奢侈了，先生。」

Tom在天色完全黑暗下來之前脫下自己和Lucius身上的衣服，這個秋夜已經又濕又冷，彼此的肉體溫暖乾燥，他沒有阻止Lucius自己滑到他的胯下，用因為家事勞動而長了一層薄繭的手掌小心地搓揉他的陰莖，然後張開柔軟的嘴唇，將他含進嘴裡。Tom不曾將任何一位學生的嘴巴當作另一個性器官使用，他總是耐心地等著學生自己將精液吸吮出來。

Lucius吞下他的精液，他又一把將美麗的青年拉進懷裡，溫柔地予以親吻。他從那張溫順甜美的嘴裡嘗到自己的精液的味道，Tom Riddle從未吃過這種承載智慧的物質，只管將舌頭伸進Lucius的嘴裡。一些在雨夜裡顯得細碎的呻吟。也許在被愛撫時喘息和淫叫也是如呼吸一般不必學習的。

「大聲一點。」Tom咬著Lucius的嘴唇說，「喊出來。」

Lucius卻也開始咬著自己的下唇，剔透的灰色眼睛在黑暗中盛滿笑意：「我卻不知道該喊些什麼……先生……唔……」

Tom親吻著Lucius的鎖骨，用手指揉捏粉嫩的乳頭和乳暈，直到它們嫣紅、脹大。他再次勃起，衝動於想要從自己美麗的造物中引出更多的聲音。聲音。聲音。他有些之前不曾注意到的小細節，此時被雨聲干擾。Lucius的雙腿乖巧地蜷縮在他的腰側，他的陰莖抵在他白皙柔軟的屁股上。Tom先用手指插入Lucius的身體，直到懷裡的青年渾身冒汗、雙腿打顫，喘息裡都帶上濕答答的鼻音。

他的手也因為Lucius體內流出的甜美液體而濕了，Tom用濕濕的手指掐著Lucius的腰，緩緩進入他。Lucius跪在床上扭著屁股，扶著Tom的肩膀讓他的先生的陰莖在自己溫暖、柔軟、濕潤的肉穴裡滑進滑出，Tom親吻著他的胸膛，在他即將用盡力氣時將他緊緊按向自己：「躺在床上，然後大聲一點。」

「啊……先生、先生！」Lucius終於整個人軟下來，他抓著Tom的手腕，再次被平放在床上，過程中Tom的陰莖卻沒有離開他的身體，「我感到熱……」

Tom伏在他的身上，用力地在他的身體中進出，而且總是知道該以什麼樣的節奏進行，Lucius叫得愈來愈大聲，最後哭了出來，屁股裡被射進精液。Tom將臉埋在他汗濕的頸窩裡，Lucius能聽到他的先生的喘息：「你當然會感覺到熱，你讓我漸漸沉迷於此……噢，不會疲倦，不知滿足。Lucius。」

Lucius的大腿內側因為被拉開、抬起而痠軟、顫抖，他覺得自己的腰也軟綿綿的，屁股裡的陰莖卻仍然硬梆梆：「先生，這會流出來的。這是浪費……」

「我可以再給你。」Tom說，「轉過去。」他暫時從Lucius的身體中退出。

Lucius側躺著，感覺到他的先生的手擁抱著自己，他連忙抓住那雙手，停留在自己的胸前。他的後背貼著Tom的胸膛，Tom的陰莖再次緩慢地進入他的身體。秋天來臨時，他們幾乎是做著愛睡著的，隔天早晨因為寒冷和飢餓而甦醒。

他們用冷水擦了澡，凍得瑟瑟發抖，指尖冰涼、嘴唇發紫，直到喝下溫熱的牛奶後才好一些。Tom說得沒錯，雨還在下，Lucius紅著臉換掉了殘留著自己的淫水和Tom的精斑的床單與被褥。他們不能再這麼不加自制，可以替換的寢褥只有一套，要在濕冷的秋天只睡木板簡直教人無法忍受。

Tom的好心情卻持續著，他在冬天遠去之前對Lucius展露了愛憐與親暱的情緒和舉動，從來深居簡出的Riddle先生竟然會和他美麗的青年一同去市場，有一次他甚至就在街上，拈起醃漬過的黑橄欖放入Lucius的嘴裡。Lucius與Narcissa在蘋果園裡的約會也自然地停止，他們成為同學。

金髮碧眼的美麗女士受到許多小夥子的追求，大家都以為只要時間到了，她就會像她的姊姊一樣嫁給某位家底殷實、死心塌地的青年，她卻把書本抱在懷裡，指著仍是少年的堂弟Sirius：「看Siri什麼時候結婚了，再考慮我自己。」

Sirius是個英俊的少年，黑髮黑眼，朝氣蓬勃，喜歡折一朵花別在胸前，不特別為了誰：「別把妳自己的人生大事攤在我身上！」他瞪著美麗的堂姊。

「你當然可以不必考慮我，而擁有自己的選擇。」Narcissa說。

Sirius並不常來學堂上課，就算有來也時常睡著，從不做筆記，Tom也幾乎不曾在課堂上約束學生，總是合則聚、不合則散。年輕人比起坐在原地思考更喜乎走動，心裡有個他認為更宏大的夢：「我總有一天會離開的。」他對Narccisa說。

Narcissa溫和地看著堂弟：「很少人會這麼想，做到的更少，但是所有人都會想念你的，Siri。你得保證不會忘記回家的路，否則我不會給你一毛錢。」

「噢，Cissy，我覺得妳也不是個隨處可見的女人。」Sirius瞪著走在Narcissa另一側的Lucius，「希望我回家的時候不會看見妳已經結婚了，那會很令人失望。」

Lucius眨眨眼睛：「你會成為故事裡的人。我的意思是，我們聽過很多故事，很精彩，令人難忘，你可能就會成為那些故事裡的其中一部份。」

Sirius露出被花蜜噎到的表情，Narcissa笑了起來，她的堂弟又瞪了Lucius一眼，然後跑走了：「你誇讚他，真是個聰明的做法。」

「我可不想跟他吵架，而如果要打架，我想像不到他會輸……」Lucius哼道。

Narcissa仍然在笑：「Lucius，這太誇張了。他不會那樣的，我也不會允許。」

Lucius換了個話題：「我從來不知道妳不想結婚，我記得妳說過喜歡孩子。」

「喜歡孩子與不想結婚其實並不衝突。」Narcissa說，「我每次去拜訪Bella，總看見她和她的丈夫在爭吵，但是他們總能一起生活，而且都很愛他們的孩子。Lucius，你可能無法想像，那是從她的身體掉下來的一團肉。」

美麗的青年詫異地看著她：「我想我不會這麼說一個小孩。」

「其實這是Bella自己說的。」Narcissa微笑，「總之，我還沒準備好接受那樣的生活，當然也有可能是足以讓我接受它的人尚未出現。」

Lucius說：「妳只是不想要把自己的時間和身體交給某個人。」

「這是很令人愉快的，Lucius。」Narcissa回答。

他們停在應該要分別的地方，此時已經是春天，Lucius跟著Narcissa到一戶人家裡拿一些櫻桃，準備帶回去做果醬。Tom先回家了，也許已把晚餐準備好。美麗的男女互道再見，Lucius慢慢往Tom的屋子走去。他的腰和腿仍然有些發軟，腦袋也暈乎乎的，有時候忍不住覺得自己還沒有懷孕，一定是因為這個身體並不是女人。他只能讓自己的身體被滿載智慧的精液灌滿，一遍又一遍。

Tom確實已經將晚餐準備好，一些馬鈴薯泥、蔬菜和臘腸。Lucius在飯後不停打瞌睡，他的先生不厭其煩地將他輕輕推醒：「你像個孩子。到床上去睡。」

Lucius將腦袋從他的先生的肩膀上抬起：「還不到睡覺時間。」

「你在這裡也只是壓著我的手臂。」Tom說，「到床上，我不在也能睡覺。」

Lucius捏了捏他的先生強壯的手臂：「對不起，先生。」

Tom把手裡捧著的書擱在腿上：「我會為你煮一劑草藥。」

Lucius皺了皺鼻子，終於從椅子上站起來，不再偎向他的先生，他的半邊身體發冷，此時也已經清醒許多，便用冷水擦了個澡，窩進棉被裡。他能看見Tom坐在書桌前的側影，角度在他還不能呼吸、說話、行動時不相同，氣氛卻相似。很快他便迷迷糊糊睡著，隔天卻沒有起得比較早，還是Tom輕拍著他赤裸的肩膀才勉強睜開惺忪雙眼。

乾燥又溫暖的手掌貼上他的額頭，讓他發出咕噥：「先生，您比我先醒來。」

「我真應該為你煮一劑草藥。」Tom說，「或許也應該讓你穿著衣服睡覺。」

Lucius眨眨眼睛：「也許我只是需要再多睡一會兒。」

「你可以待在家裡睡覺，但現在必須起來吃早餐。」Tom的手掌現在貼在他的臉頰上，Lucius用赤裸的手臂推開棉被，坐起身來，長髮凌亂。

他發現Tom已經將早餐準備好，便懷著幾分赧然與愧疚下了床，披上衣服，簡單洗漱後吃掉那些蔬菜和雞蛋。然而不只是早餐，Tom在他吃東西時便穿上外衣，抱著書本出門了。Lucius愈吃愈慢，直到陽光將都塞滿衣箱間的縫隙才清洗了碗盤，然後再次脫下衣服，鑽進溫暖的棉被裡沉沉睡去。

下午時他醒過來一次，穿上衣服，倒了一杯水喝，歪坐在床頭卻又漸漸睡著，Tom回家時便見著美麗的青年蜷縮起滑落在床上的身體，不禁皺了皺眉。Lucius沒有發燒，與其說生病，他此時的睡眠更像一個嬰兒。英俊的黑髮學者坐在床沿，再次將Lucius輕輕搖醒：「Lucius，要天黑了，你也該餓了吧。」

Lucius睜開眼睛，驚訝地說：「我睡了一整天！」

「將近一整天。」Tom說，「你有沒有感到哪裡不舒服？」

Lucius搖頭：「如果一直提不起精神來也算是一種病症……」

Tom捏了捏他的鼻子：「起來洗把臉，你不能總是不清醒。」

Lucius從床上爬起來的動作有幾分笨拙可愛，他忽然發現自己穿著衣服睡覺，幾乎要跌進他的先生的懷裡，忍不住脹紅了臉。Tom凝視著他，卻似乎沒有注意到這一點，只是看著他將腳踩進鞋子裡後，轉身挽起袖子準備做晚飯。Lucius洗過臉，精神一些後趕緊前去幫忙，他睡過一整個白天之後似乎一如往常。

吃飯時他的精神還不錯，明明沒有從事任何體力勞動，甚至沒有在思考，卻飢腸轆轆，邊吃邊聽Tom講些學院裡發生的事情。

「學生們又開始浮躁。」村子裡的先生說，「為了那即將到來的祭典。」

Lucius被加在羊肉上的香料味道嗆著，拿起水來喝，聲音有些啞：「那些熱鬧的慶祝活動、競技比賽，還有劇場和黃色的花環總是令大家愉快。」

Tom放下餐具，用手帕抹了抹嘴角：「那些只是娛神的活動，祭典的核心與存在的意義仍然在祭祀和占卜，卻被熱鬧的氣氛給喧賓奪主了。」

「我想創作出戲劇和站在山坡前的扮演者們也都是虔誠的。」Lucius也吃完了他盤子裡的羊肉，像Tom一樣用手帕擦拭嘴角。

Tom哼了一聲：「他們最後的底線也只能是不將人假裝是一位神靈了。」

這兩餐都不是由自己動手準備，Lucius搶著替Tom清洗碗盤，他的先生站在一旁和他說話，說起年輕時外出遊歷看到的不同儀式。有些愈是貧窮簡陋的聚落，居民們對於酬神祭天的儀式卻愈是莊嚴盛大，Tom提到在那些聚落中，沒有人會質疑他們的信仰，而且理所當然認為他這個外來者與他們抱有同樣的信仰，熱情地請他參與儀式，充滿感激之情地獻出一位少年或一位少女的生命與肉體。

Luicus縮了一下，咕噥道：「還能有什麼是您不曾見過的？」

「我不曾見過在我之前的，也不能知道現在以後的。」Tom說，「我可以閱讀、觀星和寫下一些東西，但正如山坡前的扮演者不是真的英雄，未來的人們看見的、聽說的都不會是我。我沒見過的可多了，Lucius。」

美麗的青年的手仍然是濕的，水珠從他的指尖低落：「我從沒見過您這樣……今夜的您心情不好……讓我想到消沉這個詞。」

Tom低頭看他：「我對這些想法沒有任何預期，但也並不意外。」他伸出手輕輕扯動Lucius身上的衣服，「也許是你影響了我，Lucius。我今晚也想早些上床睡覺，這個春天竟使人慵懶怠惰。」

「我可以拿一本書坐在您的身邊，也許是詩……」Lucius說。

Tom微笑：「你要先和我一起洗澡，而且你不能赤裸著坐在地板上。」

「是的，先生。」Lucius順從地脫下自己的衣服，赤裸著走過房子，和Tom一起用溫熱的清水擦澡。Tom讓他穿著衣服坐在床頭，小心地把蠟燭放在兩個疊起來的衣箱上，「我應該保持安靜，或者唸出來？」

Tom把臉枕在他的腿側：「你可以輕聲地唸。」

Lucius攤開書本，看見山陵、平原和河水就把它們唸出來，還有一些已消失的宏偉殿堂與古老異國的君王。他最後沒有拿詩，而是挑出一本講地理的遊記。只要歸來的人能把故事說得夠精彩，所有人都會聚集到他們的身邊。Tom在他的聲音中睡著，Lucius在第五次驚醒之後吹熄蠟燭，將書闔上，滑進棉被與他的先生的懷裡，但是今晚他又忘了脫衣服。

隔天他的精神仍然不好，睡著時把昨晚拿著的書壓在臉頰下面，被Tom搖醒後再次露出羞慚的表情。Tom忍不住吻他溫暖紅潤的臉頰：「我今天回家後一定會替你煮一劑草藥，除了這個，我暫時想不到有什麼方式能讓你保持清醒。」

「對不起，先生……」Lucius迷迷糊糊地說，「但我也不知道自己為什麼這麼累……」他的身體裹在衣服裡，看起來像用這些布料將自己綁在了床上。

Tom輕聲說：「我的期許是在你喝下它之後便能恢復過來，但是當然我們也必須找到原因。」他替又睡過去的Lucius蓋上棉被，安靜地走出家門。

當天的課堂上他乾脆就講了幾種常見但有用的植物、礦物和效果神奇卻無人見過的傳說之物。這正好與祭典即將來臨的氣氛相恰，但也不免與神話穿鑿附會，學生們聽得投入，Tom將故事說完後卻立即早早宣布下課。

回家路上，幾位年輕男女有些期期艾艾地將他攔下：「先生，您與Lucius會來參加祭典嗎？」他們與他說話似乎要鼓起勇氣，看著他時卻又泰然自若。

Tom停下腳步：「我們每年都會去的，如果可以，或許會多留一會。」他頓了頓，「還有其他的問題嗎？我剛剛有什麼地方沒有講清楚？」

「您說得好極了。」一位青年說，「我們沒有任何問題。」

Tom點頭，微笑著目送他們嘻嘻哈哈、推推擠擠地走遠。Lucius仍在白日裡安睡，Tom到後院採了些草藥，熬出一小鍋又香又苦的湯，稍微放涼之後又倒出一點點花蜜才將美麗的青年推醒。令人不解的是Lucius即便嗜睡，卻總是清醒得很迅速，他聞到Tom手中藥水的味道，不禁皺起鼻子。

「您不必為我做這個的，先生。」他瞇起眼睛看著窗戶外的陽光，「我還以為您早就出門去學堂了，還是我又睡過了一個白天和一個晚上？」

Tom坐在他的身邊：「我不會讓你睡這麼久。」他將碗放進Lucius的手中，「把這個喝了。你只從書上和別人的嘴裏知道它很苦，卻沒有嘗試過。」

Lucius捧著碗咕噥：「既然知道這很苦，我為什麼還要嘗試……」他在Tom的凝視中縮了縮脖子，乖乖將一碗藥汁喝下。很香，也很苦，讓他漂亮的臉都皺了起來，倒是沒有像Sirius繪聲繪影說的那樣幾欲作嘔。

「如果你能夠保持精神，就可以和我到祭典去。」Tom說。

Lucius喝乾最後一滴藥汁：「這就好像讓我喝完這東西後給我一點兒蜂蜜。」

Tom笑了出來：「沒有討價還價的空間，Lucius。」他把蜂蜜倒進自己嘴裡。

美麗的青年呆呆地看著他的先生，Tom落在他額角的吻帶著蜂蜜的甜美，然後他手中曾經裝著濃苦藥汁的碗便被收走了。接下來的日子裡，他的精神竟真的好了一些，但仍然睡得比Tom早，起得比Tom晚，而且必須睡午覺。

學堂裡的同學們自然也注意到了他的缺席，自他們眼中，擁有淺金色長髮的美麗青年仍然帶著從外面來的印象，也許是學成，也許是有什麼別的原因，但是某一天之後忽然就再也見不到他了似乎也不是什麼奇怪的事情。當然也還是有些活潑又好奇的年輕人前去詢問他們的先生。

「他會和我一起參加祭典。」Tom向他們保證，「他會想要參與的。」

Lucius從未向他的先生說過想要參與，但是他的先生記得前兩年自己帶著美麗的青年觀看運動競技時那張精緻的臉蛋上顯露的驚奇與興奮。也許他也應該教他跳舞，才不至於讓美麗的青年迷失在河岸邊的月桂樹和柳樹之間。

祭典的前一晚，Tom捧著一本書坐在床頭，孱弱的燭火被安穩地放在疊起來的兩個衣箱上，「你的甦醒和沉睡都如此突然。」他側頭，溫柔地將手掌放在已經熟睡的Lucius鋪散開的淺金色長髮上，「快些打起精神來，我的Lucius。神奇的果實。你還要給我帶來什麼樣的驚奇與迷惑。」

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

祭典當天Lucius還是起得晚了。他喝下Tom用櫻桃果汁泡的茶，又吃了點麵包後便穿上白色的輕便長袍跟著他的先生出門。

祭禮主要是祭司的事情，但是所有的人都駐足圍觀。這是肅穆的，而當犧牲被放在明麗的太陽下，大部分的人便逐漸散去。這還是屬於他們村子裡的小型祭典，從下午到黃昏不從事任何工作，但也不一定就飲酒作樂。祭日結束後的隔天，Lucius的精神更好了，替他的先生與自己準備好早餐，便出發去觀看比賽。

運動員們無不身體健美，他們泰然自若地脫下身上的衣服，走進比賽場地，拉長了包皮以將龜頭藏起來的陰莖在胯下搖晃著。群眾為他們歡呼。幾名在學堂裡見過的男學生也在其中，他們興高采烈地登上戰車。

「先生，我從沒見過這個。」Lucius瞪著空曠場地上的駿馬、戰車與運動員。

他們身邊的人們開始大喊或咆哮，Tom將美麗的青年更拉向自己，幾乎要環抱著他的腰：「戰車。你可以想像發生戰爭的時候人們用這種方式互相攻擊。現在當然已經沒有戰爭了，不過人們尚且不願意忘掉這種，唔，技術。」他用另一隻手指向河邊的灘地，那兒被放上一些巨大的石頭和灌木來形成崎嶇的路線，「不過我們的村子還不夠大，所以這些戰車大都是由兩匹馬拉著。」

Lucius有些畏懼地看著高大強壯的駿馬：「您是說還有更大的傢伙？」

「更大的戰車，由四匹馬或八匹馬拉著，」Tom說，「更多的人拿著真正的武器，而且當然都穿著衣服和鎧甲。」

比賽開始，戰車在被營造得險峻的河灘上衝向對方，周圍的人們愈來愈興奮，有些人甚至在原地蹦蹦跳跳，一邊揮舞著手臂一邊咆哮。Lucius緊緊靠著他那安穩地站立著的先生，Tom似乎就連呼吸都沒什麼變化，他以為自己看得目不轉睛，卻總是在危急時刻——身邊的人最激動的時候——快速眨眼。忽然一隻手搭在他的肩膀上，Lucius嚇了一跳，轉頭看見一位陌生人。他很確定自己沒有見過對方，注意力完全被從眼前的競賽拉了過來：「你是誰？」

「我是一個商人，路過你們的土地。」那個人大方地說，「這裡很熱鬧，想說過來看看，然後我就看到了你，你真美麗。」

Lucius歪著頭說：「謝謝。我叫Lucius。這是我們的祭典中的競技比賽。」

那個人微笑，他的眼窩比較深、鼻梁高挺，說話時眉毛總是舒展的，看起來好像一直保持著好心情：「噢，我了解了。很有趣，也很迷人。」

「您來自東方。」Tom的聲音插了進來，他帶著Lucius轉了一圈，面對著熱情又好奇的陌生人，好讓那隻放在美麗地青年肩頭的手可以自然地滑落。

商人也驚奇地望著英俊的黑髮先生：「哦，是的，看來您很了解。我帶來一些布疋——珍貴的絲綢——還有一些瓷器和香料，您想必也知道這很不容易。」

「確實是不容易。」Tom說，「您是否會在這裡停留？」

商人聳肩：「我想停留著幾天是沒有問題的。這裡讓我無法不駐足。」他將目光投向激烈的戰車競賽，「您二位為什麼不是坐在那兩匹漂亮的栗色駿馬身後呢？我想那將會是地面上最耀眼的景象。」

Lucius驚奇地望著商人，Tom摟著他的腰的手更用力了一些：「每個人都各自有自己適合的位置，就像您是個四處奔波的商人，我們不應該坐在那些戰車上。」

「噢，我的意思是既然這是祭典的一部份，為什麼不讓最為賞心悅目的人表演給神明看呢？而且這也不是真的戰爭，這不會死人的，對嗎？」商人說。

Lucius說：「但是如您所見，這仍然是極為危險的，誰也說不準。」

Tom看了他一眼：「您也不能讓不願意戰鬥的人或不會戰鬥的人登上戰車，那將會是十分滑稽的景象，就連神明看了也會感到憤怒，而人們會將戰車焚燒。」他向商人點了個頭，「我們還有些事情，只好希望還能夠再遇見您了。」

Lucius順從地讓Tom拉著自己擠出人群，他們離開時身後的人們爆發出響亮的咆哮聲，可以聽出來是有人從戰車上墜落。Tom沒有帶著Lucius立刻回家，而是走到一旁僻靜的柳樹林裡。Lucius有些迷惑地看著他：「先生，您不高興嗎？」

「如果你也能知道我為什麼不高興的話就好了。」Tom低聲說。

Lucius眨眨眼睛：「因為剛剛那名商人？他不真誠的建議使您惱怒嗎？」

他們在一棵柳樹下停下腳步，低垂的枝椏剛好懸在他們頭上。Tom說：「他是真誠的，但就因為真誠得渾然不覺自己的冒犯才更令人不快。」他低頭看著Lucius，「你的年紀與模樣正適合跳舞，Lucius，我來教你跳舞。」

「您會和我一起參與黃昏到晚餐後的宴會嗎？」Lucius愉快地問。

Tom再次拉起他的手：「不會。別跟我說Slughorn也總喜歡和競賽的冠軍們一起喝酒跳舞。現在你首先需要的是哼一首歌，一首輕快的歌。」

Lucius看著他的先生，一開始他有些難以啟口，然後他低下頭，看見兩個人相對著的腳尖，才能從喉嚨裡放出一點聲音。此時他的聲音並不美妙，有些過於低沉、沙啞——若是較Narcissa聽見了肯定會直皺眉頭——但是Tom沒有說什麼，只是在Lucius唱到開始產生疑惑時拉著他在樹與樹之間滑行和旋轉。美麗的青年從未經歷這樣的移動方式，他的歌聲因為驚訝而中斷了一下子，才又勉強接續起來。當一首歌唱完，他不確定自己是不是應該開始唱第二首，Tom帶領著他的滑行和旋轉卻尚未停止。

最後他笑了出來，而且發現Tom也在微笑。他忍不住問他的先生：「您為什麼總是拒絕您的學生的邀請呢？既然這是如此的愉快！」

Tom托著他的手臂，旋轉進樹林深處，兩個人才又停下來，靠在一根樹幹上休息：「因為這偶爾發生才會令你覺得新奇和愉悅，而我的快樂都是經過選擇的。」

「那麼我得要珍惜此刻。」Lucius快樂地說。

美麗的青年旋轉的模樣教人看得目不轉睛，Tom終於也被Lucius的好心情影響，他們又在柳樹林裡跳起了舞。此時Luicus已經不復前些日子的倦怠慵懶，他漂亮的灰色眼睛裡似乎有兩汪生機勃勃的泉，整張臉龐也都亮了起來。Tom摟著他的腰：「你好像怎麼笑都不會覺得累。」

Lucius把腦袋擱在他的先生的肩膀上歇息：「也許是因為我之前有安穩的睡眠。如果我一直睡著，就感受不到這些；但若我沒有好好睡一覺，也不能體會到此刻的美妙。」他靠在Tom的耳邊微笑，「所以我還是睡一會兒的好。」

「你總是昏睡的時候，我經常有想要發脾氣的衝動。」Tom抱著他，「如果你仍然是那尊蘋果做成的雕像，也許我就不會因為你的不清醒而憤怒——也許還有沮喪。你知不知道自己為什麼會那樣虛弱？」

Lucius沉默了一會兒，說：「我不知道，先生。但是我現在覺得自己很精神。」

Tom微皺眉頭，推了推Lucius，他們從安坐著的柳樹下站起來，清理衣服上沾黏的草屑。黑髮的先生說：「我們會找到原因的。」

他們從柳樹林離開的時候戰車競賽已經結束，便沒有再前去觀看，而是直接回到家中。吃過晚餐後，Lucius才又從家裡出來，仍然穿著那身白色的長袍。

廣場上有一大群人，還有篝火、酒水與美味的肉類、麵包和水果，美麗的青年此時不受食物吸引，他一出現，就被拉進歡樂的人群之中。

大夥兒都樂意和他跳舞。Lucius聽見音樂，比他自己所能哼出來的要大聲許多，更宏亮、更令人興奮。他開始旋轉、滑行，而且一下子就把自己身在柳樹林中的想像拋下。廣唱上的人們比那些柳樹更擁擠，但是他們會移動，總是能巧妙地與他交錯而過，就算是偶爾碰到一下對方的肩膀或小腿也不會覺得非常疼痛或因此而倒塌。美麗的青年像一條蛇鑽進了蛇窩裡，等到他帶著酡紅的雙頰轉出人群時才發現原來演奏樂器和歌唱的也是一群人。Narcissa就坐在他們旁邊。

「Cissy，真沒想到能遇見妳。」他驚喜地說。

金髮碧眼的美麗女人挪動身子，好讓Lucius坐在自己身旁：「唔，我也沒想到會在這熱鬧的火光照耀下看見你。」Narcissa微笑，「我陪著Sirius來，但是跳舞就免了，聽聽音樂也不錯，這同樣讓人感覺愉快。」

「妳怎麼能不受到鼓動，而想要加入所有人一起跳舞呢？」Lucius好奇地說。

Narcissa把手裡的幾棵桑葚遞給Lucius：「我坐在這邊就很快樂了，不一定要和大夥兒一樣都那麼靠近那堆火。唔，你看到Sirius了嗎？」

Lucius望向人群，同時用舌頭和上顎把紫色和紅色的桑葚壓碎，又酸又甜的果汁讓他瞇起眼睛，也把牙齒染上顏色：「我看到了，他跳得真好。」

「你看他的腿。他好像忘記了自己的腿，又同時讓所有人無法不注意它們[1]。」Narcissa說，「看來他回家後得好好地洗個澡。」

忽然有個人影從人群裡鑽出，向他們直直奔來，擋住了他們的視線。Narcissa因為被打斷而露出聞到椿象屍體的表情，Lucius則因為嘴裡的桑葚而哼了一聲。

「太好了，太好了！」那人手舞足蹈地說，「我又看見了您！」

Narcissa有些困惑地瞧向Lucius，Lucius聳肩：「我也很高興見到您。」他轉向Narcissa，「一個來自東方的商人，販賣一些布疋、瓷器和香料。」

「噢，」Narcissa微笑，「稀罕的客人。您是否帶了其他的東西？」

商人眨眨眼睛：「沒有了，美麗的姑娘。」他頓了頓，「但如果真要說的話，或許還是有的——一輛嵌著檀木的馬車和兩匹真正上過戰場的駿馬！」

他說完便自己笑了起來。Narcissa說：「您好像玩得很開心。」

「是的、是的！這營火、這音樂和這舞蹈都太令人歡喜了。」商人彷彿突然想起自己站在兩人面前的目的，「我能否和您一起跳舞？」他看向Lucius。

美麗的青年沒有猶豫太久便站起身來跟著商人再次進入人群中，他仍然如魚得水；令人訝異的是商人也跳得很好，他的腰臀靈活而有力，有時還揮舞著雙臂，像一株熱情的海草圍繞著Lucius。Lucius察覺到商人的碰觸，他一開始先是閃躲，這很好玩，彷彿某種遊戲，但是當第一滴晶瑩的汗水從他的額頭上滑下時，他便不再在意。他的白色長袍在他的腳踝邊形成漩渦，在近處的商人眼中看起來像一朵雲，在稍遠的Narcissa眼中像一片浪花。

跳完舞後，Lucius口乾舌燥，在許多人的喧嘩聲中喝下一點香甜的果酒，然後在篝火開始黯淡之前慢慢走回家。Tom還未熄燈，正坐在書桌前寫東西，聽見他開門便起身走出書房，站在門前的Lucius正好對上他的先生的目光，眨眨眼睛，順著那雙黑色眼睛的視線低頭一看，才發現自己身上的白袍髒兮兮的。

「這是怎麼回事……」他皺眉，瞪著衣襬上的泥土和袖子上的酒漬咕噥道。

Tom向他走近：「看來你玩瘋了，Lucius。」他幾乎把臉貼上美麗的青年的額頭，「似乎還喝了酒……嗯？不是葡萄酒，你該慶幸你還能看清回家的路。」

Lucius像個做錯事的孩子，即使他的先生並沒有禁止他喝酒：「他們說那不會讓人喝醉，但是我記得您說過的話，所以只喝了一點點。」

「你該好好洗個澡。兩天前的這個時候你已經睡著了。」Lucius跟著他來到澡盆邊，盆裡卻沒有水。Tom說，「我留了一盞燈，為了要和你到河邊去洗澡。」

美麗的青年驚奇地說：「我從來沒有這樣的想法。如果是在夜晚，就沒有人會看到我們的身體。」他拉起自己的長袍，像是害怕衣襬上的泥巴會弄髒腳踝。

他的先生提起燈，拿起兩件衣服，帶著他走出家門：「不對，只要有燈，任何人就能夠看見我們。不過是我只想在今晚這麼做罷了。」

Lucius困惑地再次跟隨著他的先生，到了河岸邊，Tom找了一根月桂樹的枝條，將燈掛在上面，美麗的青年便拋下他髒兮兮的衣服，赤裸著走進冰涼的河水裡。他忍不住發抖，卻又想將自己整個浸泡在水中。

「我擔心你的腿會抽筋。」Tom也脫下衣服，緩緩地走入水中。

今天有星光與即將圓滿的月亮，Lucius能看到他的先生朝他走近，還有水流動的潺湲聲、蟲鳴、風吹過泥巴中的蘆葦的聲音和窸窸窣窣的說話聲、嬉笑聲和呻吟聲。他忍不住側耳傾聽：「這裡有人，至少兩個……噢，不，許多……」

Tom來到他身邊，擁抱他溫暖的腰部：「很多參加運動競技的選手都會在篝火熄滅後到這兒來，尤其是那些得到勝利的人，以及——你難道沒有看到有些人跳舞跳到身上的衣裳自然地鬆脫甚至落下？」

「我沒有注意到，」美麗的青年老實說，「跳舞佔據了我全部的精神。」

英俊的先生在黑暗中輕聲笑了起來：「當然也有你這樣的人，但是那些沒發現自己的衣服不見的人也會說出相同的話來。」他掬起水澆在Lucius的頭上，用帶來的預言在美麗的青年身上塗抹。

Lucius當然也向他的先生伸出雙手，在夜風和流水中逐漸不再感到寒冷，甚至最後將微微勃起的性器官抵在Tom的大腿上。他忍不住發出低低的喘息：「先生，如果睡在這裡，一定會使人又愉快又虛弱。」

「我還沒聽說過有誰在狂歡後睡在河水中，隔天因為被游魚親吻了快要失去知覺的腳指頭而醒來。」Tom說。他摸到從Lucius腿間鑽過的一尾靈活又滑溜溜的小魚，然後握住了美麗的青年溫熱的陰莖。Lucius不禁抱住他的先生，而Tom也擁抱著他，用手愛撫他敏感的身體，直到他在河水中射出精液。高潮之後的Lucius再次感到寒冷，他又開始發抖，「回家吧。」Tom拉起他的手。

Lucius打了個噴嚏，趕緊套上潔淨乾燥的衣服，他彷彿聞到陽光的味道，然後是自己身上的浴鹽以及周遭涼爽的空氣和植物的香味。緊接著他又打了個呵欠，隨著他的先生走回家去，身後的呻吟與低語仍然持續著。這天晚上他幾乎躺到床上後就立刻睡著了，脫下一半的衣服掛在腰間。

祭典結束後他們恢復了規律的生活，Lucius的精神又神奇地好了起來，他在每天往返於家裡和學堂的路途上總會遇見那名從東方來的商人。那名商人似乎極為迷戀他們的村子，流連忘返，甚至將馬車栓在樹林邊好幾日。

「哦，Lucius，我真不想離開這裡。」他對美麗的青年說，「我一邊覺得也許前路會有更美好的景色和人物，一邊又很遺憾不能從這裡帶走些什麼。如果不能帶走一個提醒我曾經到過這裡的東西，那麼這就只像是一場好夢，我必須證明這不是夢。」他說話時手舞足蹈，手腕上的鐲子叮噹作響。

Lucius抱著一小筐蔬菜，他那淺金色的髮尾垂落在翠綠的菜葉上：「你可以到市場上買個東西，或者——噢，我知道了，我有東西可以送給你。」

商人的眼睛亮了起來：「這是我的榮幸！榮幸！」他愉快地跟著Lucius走回Riddle先生的家。他特別喜歡與這名美麗的青年打交道，他說他像隻停在幸運的人家窗口上的金絲雀，每天早上在青年從市場走回家的路上用各種詞語讚美他。

Riddle先生的屋子看起來和村子裡其他的房子沒有太多不同，前後院的菜畦裡甚至生長著黃色的野花，Lucius有時候能把菜種活，有時候卻又完全不明白它們怎麼會枯死在肥沃濕潤的泥土裡。他打開門，卻似乎猶豫了一會才踏進門裡，又轉過身來問商人：「您願意在這裡等待一會兒嗎？」

商人看起來有些失望，但仍維持著笑容：「當然。」

Lucius一手抱著蔬菜，一手將門虛掩上，腳步聲很快就消失在門板後。商人無聊地盯著Riddle先生的前院，野花和不知道是蛾還是蝴蝶的鮮豔飛蟲，美麗的青年果真沒有讓他等太久，很快便拿著一件手掌大小的木雕走出門來。那是一隻老鷹：「先生的手藝。您看它是不是振翅欲飛？」

「是的，」商人附和道，「維妙維肖。您的先生非常厲害。」

Lucius笑了起來，美麗的灰色眼睛在陽光下顯得剔透：「我曾經在黑夜中親眼見過一隻貓頭鷹把先生雕刻出的一隻老鼠給抓走了。」

「然後呢？牠可有發怒？」商人似乎很感興趣地問道。

美麗的青年搖頭：「我後來就沒再看過那隻貓頭鷹，也許牠終於發現自己帶走的獵物並不能吃。」他頓了頓，將手裡的老鷹雕刻推向商人，「我選擇了一隻老鷹，是因為覺得您的眼睛讓我想起這種威武的禽鳥。如果您願意收下它，日後看見它時也許就能想起您曾經到過這兒，和村子裡的人們跳過舞。」

商人接過木雕，仔細地端詳一會兒後將它揣進兜裡，又拉起Lucius的手：「噢，Lucius，我太高興了！」他直接把美麗的青年拉進懷裡緊緊擁抱著，「雖然我不知道你為什麼會將自己比做老鼠，但是這種將自己送給我的方法不是太惹人憐愛了嗎？我要把你帶走，把美麗的你帶走，沒有比這更好的財富了！」

Lucius被嚇到了，他莫名其妙地推搡著商人強壯的臂膀：「什麼？」他困惑地說，「我並沒有把自己送給你呀，我只不過送給了你一隻老鷹！」

「你說我的眼睛讓你想到老鷹，而貓頭鷹又帶走了木雕的老鼠，難道不是在暗示我將你帶走，帶去遠方，再也不回來嗎？」商人快樂地說。

Lucius頻頻搖頭：「不，我沒有。我只送了你一隻老鷹！」他用力推開商人，跑回Riddle先生的房子裡，將門緊緊關上，商人甚至能聽見落鎖的聲音。

老鷹的翅膀硌得他的胸膛發疼，商人瞪著安靜又厚實的門板，將老鷹從懷裡抓了出來，高高舉起手，一會兒卻又放下，跺著腳離開了。Lucius從窗戶裡看見，不禁鬆了口氣。他抓著胸口的衣服，心臟跳得很快，臉頰紅咚咚的。

那天下午忽然下起了雨，Tom早上出門時只穿了件長袍，Lucius便給他的先生送去斗篷。他抱著一瓶水和一件斗篷站在雨中，頭髮和身體在另一件斗篷的遮蔽下沒有弄濕，衣襬卻又再度沾上泥巴。Tom和學生們走出來，有些年輕的學生直接衝進雨裡，他們的衣服和身體眨眼間就濕透了，在濕滑的街道上奔跑都不害怕跌倒。Tom向Lucius走近，拿過水瓶和斗篷：「我本來沒有預期會在這見到你。」

Lucius困惑地看著Tom：「我一直都會到這兒來等您呀。」他伸出手替Tom將斗篷拉好，白皙的手拂過先生黑色的頭髮。

Tom順著他的動作低下頭：「有人告訴我你被東方來的商人帶上了馬車。」

「沒有這回事！」Lucius瞪大眼睛，「我甚至從來沒看過那個人的馬車！什麼一輛牽著檀木的馬車……」他氣憤地說，蒼白的臉頰上都泛起紅暈。

Tom看著他說：「你倒是也把他說過的話記得很清楚。」Lucius咬著下唇，他的先生卻低聲笑了，在雨中喝了一些他帶來的清水，「回家吧。」

雨一直下到隔天早晨，當晚Lucius沒有睡好，他赤裸著躺在Tom的懷裡，一會兒幻想著自己看見了貓頭鷹叼著可以以假亂真的木雕老鼠飛回窗，但是他還沒想好那隻老鼠的背上是不是有被猛禽銳利的喙啄出的洞，或者它的眼睛部分是不是被摳掉了然後留在原本待著的窗臺上，美麗的青年便又回想起早上商人的擁抱。商人的身上有一股神祕的香氣，分不清是來自木頭、花朵或者果實，總之讓人產生宛如喝酒後的感覺。即使他只喝過一次酒。

他在快天亮時才睡著，早晨醒時竟也沒有感到非常疲倦，在和往常一樣的時間起床、替先生與自己準備早餐。Tom對於門前的泥巴不是很高興，親了親他的額頭便拿起書本到學院去了，Lucius決定先清理掉屋子周圍的樹枝、落葉和泥巴再到市場去，也許會買一條新鮮的魚。

但是還沒決定好到底要帶些什麼食物回家，Lucius便被人們的議論拉走了注意力。商人在昨天離開了，而且似乎還有個金髮的姑娘上了那輛氣派的馬車。那位商人對美麗的青年的青睞與追求幾乎每一個人都知道，Lucius便聽見有人對他說：「如果不是你就站在這裡，我會以為是你和他一起離開了。」

「我大概是拒絕了他。」Lucius說，「那麼和他離開的是誰？」

人們聳肩，仍然在交頭接耳，卻沒有辦法知道登上馬車的人究竟是誰。Lucius最後帶回一片肥美的鮭魚肉，魚腥味讓他很難受，但這也許是腥味最不明顯的一種魚了。他煮了湯，在開飯前必須再加熱一下，否則魚的油脂會凝結在表面。

下午又開始下雨，他在一樣的時間去學院等Tom下課。他的先生也許已經知道商人就在昨天離開了，也會明白他被看見登上馬車只是一場誤會。Tom看起來確實心情不錯，卻沒有提起關於商人的任何事情，好像商人一離開，與他相關的一切便在英俊的黑髮先生的腦袋裡一併消失了。

「這很香甜。」Tom喝了魚湯後說，「但我接著會想要一點水果。」Lucius端上一小盆草莓，他的先生愉快地將他拉到自己腿上，「Lucius，」他先是呼喚了一聲，又停頓了一會，才繼續說道，「如果你真的跟著那個商人走了，我想我的心情會非常糟糕。只要想像一下，我就忍不住要發怒。」

Lucius說：「我不希望您生氣。即使我沒見過您生氣的模樣。」他感覺到Tom的手快要移動到自己的屁股上，「先生，我們應該吃點草莓，然後收拾。」他輕聲說，身體卻又往前滑了一點，幾乎要壓到Tom的腹部。

「好吧。」Tom放開美麗的青年，讓他回到自己的椅子上。

收拾這件工作有時候難免令人覺得煩躁不已，卻又在這煩躁中將效率提高，Lucius的嘴巴裡還帶著草莓甜美的香氣，收拾好餐具後才一轉身，便被Tom抱起來。這是他們在祭典過後第一次發生性行為，他只在被放到餐桌上時發出一聲驚呼，然後便快樂又熱切地將手腳纏上他的先生的身體。放著最後幾顆草莓的小木盆就擱在桌緣，Tom進入他的身體，Lucius滿足地呻吟，一顆草莓被塞進他的嘴裡，很快就被壓碎，果汁染紅他的嘴唇、牙齒和舌頭。Tom又來吻他。

Lucius幾乎喘不過氣來：「嗯……先生……您……真用力……」

Tom深深進入他的身體：「就像呼吸、吃飯、睡眠……和洗澡……」他親吻著美麗的青年，「我明白了你對我的意義。Lucius，你知道，我已經好多年沒有再咬過任何一口蘋果了……」

Lucius顫抖了一下，他聽見雨聲，感覺到自己在餐桌上被他的先生進入，高潮時總要發出細小的嗚咽聲：「您——您呼喚——啊——」

Tom被他興奮的、柔軟的身體絞纏得也跟著顫抖了一下，他把額頭貼在Lucius漢津津的額頭上：「Lucius。」他懷裡的青年仍然處於高潮中，「但是為什麼這令我感到不知節制、放縱……終究和洗澡不同……」

Lucius沒能聽見他的先生呢喃了些什麼，他那雙美麗的灰色眼睛在短暫的時間裡顯得茫然，然後他的雙腿發抖，得在Tom的攙扶下跌跌撞撞走回床鋪上，面朝下、雙腿伸直趴在被褥中，讓他的先生可以從上往下擁抱他、進入他。

由於前一天晚上沒有睡好，他在幾次高潮後便立刻睡過去，就連Tom替自己清理了身體也懵然不知，過了夜半時分，卻又忽然醒過來。雨還在下，他發現自己仍在他的先生的懷裡，溫暖、乾燥又平穩，激烈的性行為造成的疲倦和輕微不適也還在他的體內，然而此時竟睡意全無，今天早上人們的話語和昨天早上商人對他的注視以及擁抱的回憶悄悄浮現。

如果他昨天早上讓商人進入了這棟房屋，那麼Riddle先生的餐桌就會變成商人的餐桌，Riddle先生的床就會變成商人的床，而不僅僅只是那隻被送給他的老鷹木雕，所有的東西都會屬於那個商人。Lucius驚恐地發出一聲喘息，猛地坐起身來，驚醒了沉睡中的Tom：「怎麼了，Lucius？」他的先生問。

Lucius顫抖著，他搖著頭，跳下床，赤裸著身體衝出屋子。Tom愣了一下，皺著眉頭喊著他的名字追了上去。然而美麗的青年沒有回頭，他跑進雨中，在這樣的天氣裡當然看不見任何的星星與月亮，他在黑暗中盲目地奔跑，聽見Tom又驚又怒的呼喚聲時恰好冷得打起寒顫，但是他沒有停也沒有回頭，不知不覺就越過了河流、樹林和泥濘的山坡，一直跑到黎明，雨停了，他才跟著停下來。

美麗的青年倒在路上，他看見雲層很快散去，於是一輪紅豔豔的明日從東方的山巔後緩緩升起。他眨眨眼睛，終於稍微冷靜了下來：「我不能讓人看到不穿衣服的樣子，除了先生。」這是Tom向他說過的話。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] 改寫自維吉妮亞‧吳爾芙《歐蘭朵》：「他的動作瀟灑得像頭牡鹿，從來不需要想到自己的腿。」


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 大量mobLM，這章沒有Tom。

然而他已經跑得太遠，他從來沒有到過距離Tom的屋子這麼遠的地方，他在一片山坡上，面向東方更遙遠、更巍峨的山巒。

他一直知道向東方望去會看見山，他應該往西邊走，往西邊走也許就能回到他的先生的身邊。他站起來，環顧四周，發現沒有任何可以遮住自己赤裸著的身體的東西，這片山坡上只有青翠的草原。他跑了一夜，竟跑到一處沒有任何一棵樹的地方。如果這時候回去，他就會被人看見自己的身體，於是Lucius決定等到晚上。當夜幕降臨時，他卻又因為飢餓和寒冷而虛弱，美麗的青年抱著膝蓋獨自坐在草地上，他想念著先生和溫暖舒適的房子，即使Tom說他是一顆讓他好幾年不能下口的蘋果。

雖然也不能說Tom是錯誤的，他本來就是一顆蘋果，但這件事情只有Tom知道，甚至連Lucius自己有時候都會忘記它。Lucius忽然站起來，拍了拍身上的草屑和泥土，往東方、往那像一排巨大的海浪的山脈走去。

愈是遠離他的先生所在的那棟屋子，Lucius也愈懶得替自己找可以遮住身體的東西，反正他一路上都沒有愈見任何一個人，好像出了村子，天下和地上的人就只剩下他自己了。只有那名關於自稱來自東方的商人的記憶讓他持續邁開腳步，美麗的青年甚至會輕輕哼起Narcissa教過他的歌曲，直到他發現自己除了見不到任何一個人，也看不到任何一株植物、找不到任何一滴水。

意識到自己走進了在書上與在Tom的言談中提過的沙漠，卻是在口渴得摔倒在地之後的事情。Lucius此時又開始想念先生和他的屋子，每天都有流不完的河水可以汲取，還有豐饒土地中生長出的繽紛植物。那真是甜美、富足的生活。

他仍然赤裸著，皮膚被太陽和身上滾燙的土地烘烤得受傷，發黑、破損甚至流血，也許已經不再有那讓他的先生驚嘆的美麗，柔軟的淺金色長髮間也堆積著塵埃，覆蓋在他精緻的臉龐上。如果他的身體裡還有足夠的水分，他也許會為自己離開先生後所失去的一切與將要迎來的死亡而流下眼淚，但是在他可以哭泣之前，疲倦和想要拋棄這具身體的想法便先佔據了他，美麗的青年閉上眼睛，昏迷過去。然後一抹黑影覆蓋了他。

Lucius甦醒時又置身於柔軟的被褥中，但他還是不著寸縷，赤裸的身體壓在某種毛絨絨的布料上，十分溫暖，也弄得他有些癢。睜開眼睛似乎又是一件有些費力的事，好像有什麼污垢糊住了他的眼皮，好一會兒之後他才看清楚周圍的環境。向上拱起的屋頂，用布料做成，連牆壁也是用布料做成，他是躺在地上的，蓋著厚厚的、柔軟的棉被，有豔麗的色彩和繁複的刺繡，一邊有一些銅器，水盆、碗盤、杯子，更遠一些的地方安放著一個小小的火爐，此時裡面沒有柴火。

奇怪的是他沒有想要立刻爬起來喝水，而只是坐起身來，好奇地打量著周遭的一切，他似乎盡到了另一個人的家中。Lucius猶豫了一會兒後還是站起身來，用棉被稍微裹住自己的身體，但是它可以完全覆蓋住兩個人，便在他的腳跟後拖出長長的一段。他來到看起來像是門口的地方，用手推了推，那一塊厚重又粗糙的布料便被他推開了。

出現在他眼前的仍然是晴朗的藍天和顏色如夕陽的沙漠，一些長得一模一樣、用布做成的房子分布在附近，他身處的地方也是其中之一。有一些馬匹和一些比馬匹更高大，背部拱起的奇怪動物被栓在附近。

「進去！」忽然一個蓄著鬍子的男人從房子的側邊轉出來，一邊大聲喝叱著，一邊用手推他。Lucius嚇了一跳，踩到了腳跟後的棉被，便跌回屋子裡。他困惑又畏懼地看著陌生人，「你醒了，但是不應該自己亂動。」男人嚴厲地說，伸出手將他從棉被裡揪出來，把他扔回毛絨絨的床上，開始仔細地盯著他的身體。

Lucius一會兒被抬高雙手，一會兒又被整個掀翻，只能莫名其妙地趴著，這麼被對待讓他不太愉快：「請別這麼做！」他頓了頓，「這裡是哪裡？」

男人卻不理會他的問題，而且看起來比他更困惑：「你不是奴隸？」

「什麼？」Lucius側過頭，皺眉看向那名男人。

男人盯著Lucius的臉，他很快就發現這名赤裸著身體在沙漠中昏迷的陌生人擁有美麗的容顏，而且在他手掌之下的肌膚儘管上頭仍有些傷痕，卻仍然滑膩軟嫩，就像他摸在一個妓女的大腿內側時的感覺：「你不是奴隸？奴隸身上都會有標記，但是我檢查了你的身體，沒有任何標記。但是只有奴隸會不穿衣服。」

Lucius瞪大了眼睛，他坐起身來，赤裸著面向男人：「我當然不是奴隸，我和我的先生生活在一起，我只是……忽然離開了他，但是他給了我名字，也給我衣服穿。我替他做事，他不付我錢，也不曾毆打或責罵我。不如說是他教導了我。他是個有智慧的、可敬的、可愛的人。」他理直氣壯地敘述道。

這卻讓這名沙漠裡的男人更加困惑了，他仍然盯著美麗的青年：「先生？」

「是的，先生。他讓我叫他先生，村子裡的人們也都叫他先生。」Lucius說。

男人更進一步地問道：「不是主人？」

「不是。」Lucius的眉頭又皺了起來，「我說過我不是奴隸。」

男人聳肩，眼前這個美麗的青年所敘述的就和一位奴隸的生活一樣，而他口中的「先生」也就像是某一個富有的領主，只不過他們不叫他主人，而稱呼他為先生。他捋著自己的鬍子想了想，又問：「你為什麼離開先生？」

Lucius咬了咬下唇，他也不確定自己為什麼就這樣從Tom的臂彎裡跳出來，跑離他們居住的房子。他思考了好一會兒，才輕聲說：「我也不知道，當時我沒有想太多，也許我只是想要暫時離開，淋個雨。但是我很快發現自己跑到不認識的地方，先生肯定對我感到失望，他或許還生氣了，所以我走到了這裡。」

聽起來是個私自脫逃的奴隸，男人可以感到美麗的青年必定受到寵愛，也不需要做粗重的工作，在相對優厚的待遇下，也許他真會想念他的先生，但是這麼一個美麗又茫然的青年實在是十分吸引人，男人不想要放他回去，反正那位先生應該已經非常憤怒了。男人說：「那麼你願意跟我走嗎？我可以照顧你。」他頓了一下，又補上，「你不是我的奴隸，不必工作。」

Lucius有些疑惑地看著男人：「如果你要帶我離開沙漠，我可以在路上替你煮飯、洗衣服和打掃，因為我沒有錢。」他說到後面似乎有些畏縮，然而畢竟自己的身體是赤裸著的，確實不握有任何財產。

男人微笑起來，Lucius發現他的眼睛和那名曾經愛慕自己的商人有些相似，也許自己果真來到了東方：「你不用工作，我可以照顧你，也許還能給你一點錢。」

Lucius卻更加疑惑了：「你對我太好了。」

「這是我的責任，我應該這麼做。而且是我先發現你的。」最後一句像是自言自語，男人把Lucius按回床上，說他應該再休息一會，便離開了房子。

Lucius把棉被拉到身上，起先他並不想睡，陌生的環境讓他十分茫然，還有些不安，但是只要將眼睛閉上，他又很快睡著。這一覺睡得不算太久，有人將他輕輕推醒，他睜開眼睛，發現是男人坐在他的身邊，接著他聞到烤肉的香味。

「你得吃點東西。」男人把裝著一快巨大的肉排的盤子推向他，「你太瘦了。」

美麗的青年坐起來，上半身赤裸，棉被堆疊著遮住了他的下半身，經過一路跋涉，他確實瘦了點，但仍然骨骼勻稱、肌肉細長，至少還沒瘦到皮包骨的程度。不過他也確實餓了，肉和油脂的香味讓他飢腸轆轆，他先是盯著男人用手抓起肉來吃的動作，猶豫了一會兒後也用手抓起那塊肉排，咬了下去。他吃東西的方式也是向Tom學習的，吃得很快，卻不會讓自己的嘴巴被食物塞滿，而且必定等到將這一口吞進肚子裡後才咬下第二口。

那塊肉對他來說還是太大了，而且味道著實有些腥臊，Lucius吃到一半便將它放回盤子裡，期期艾艾地看著男人：「請問哪裡有水？」

男人取下腰間的水囊，Lucius趕緊喝了一大口，清涼的水滋潤他仍然有些乾渴的喉嚨，減輕了他對當前處境的不安。剩下的肉——包括Lucius沒能吃完的那部分——都被男人吃進肚裡，而且這樣的份量對他來說似乎剛剛好。

Lucius想要拿起那個盤子，男人卻更快一步將它收走，於是差點死在沙漠裡的美麗青年只好繼續待在這用布料搭建的神奇房子裡。他後來無聊得再次睡過去，迷迷糊糊間有人擠進他所在的被窩裡，Lucius習慣於赤裸著身體和Tom睡在一起，但是這個男人的體味比他的先生更重，這讓他睡得不太安穩。翌日還沒等他提出想要洗個澡的請求，便被套上衣服——那名男人親自幫他穿上——帶出房子，攀上馬背，吃驚地看見人們將房子收起。

男人告訴他那十分方便的「房子」叫做帳篷。Lucius也沒有騎過馬，他害怕地用腳緊貼著馬的身體，雙手揪著馬的鬃毛，男人坐在他的身後發出響亮的笑聲，一隻手拉著韁繩控制這匹雄健的動物，另一隻手則攬著他的腰。

除了這名和他一起坐在馬背上的男人，還有人負責拉著另一種名為駱駝的動物，但是他們只能用走的，而且身上穿的衣服沒有那麼完整、乾淨與舒適，Lucius問過男人為什麼他們不騎馬，男人露出莫名其妙的表情，告訴他那就是奴隸，而且奴隸是聽不懂他們說的話的。Lucius曾經試圖和其中一位左臂上有猙獰傷疤的人說話，但是那個人茫然地看著他，甚至表現得不知所措。

Lucius仍然能看見東方的山，而且它們愈來愈巨大，日出時產生的陰影卻從未覆蓋在他的身上。在被救起來的幾天後，那名男人想要與他進行性行為。

「美麗的你……」男人忽然趴到他的身上，帳篷裡點著短短的蠟燭，它散發出一種奇異的香氣，使人感到身體放鬆卻又頭昏腦脹。

Lucius微微皺眉：「我和你說過我叫Lucius。」他想要往旁邊移動，但是男人的手臂把他圈在一個小小的範圍裡。Tom也曾做過這樣的動作。

「好吧，Lucius。」男人看起來心不在焉，他把手伸進Lucius穿著的寬鬆長袍裡，觸摸到美麗青年的滑嫩肌膚，「你恢復得很好。」

男人的手掌十分粗糙，這讓Lucius有種奇怪的感覺：「謝謝您的照顧。」他眨眨眼睛，同時在男人撫摸上他的胸膛時顫抖了一下。

他的胸肌柔軟，甚至能讓人搓出像女人的乳房的感覺，乳頭也敏感，很快就腫大、變硬，嬌嫩的乳暈也在粗糙的手指下變得明顯。最令人羞恥的是他的性器官漸漸勃起。這讓男人感到滿意，他的猜測是對的，美麗的青年對即將發生的事情並不陌生。他微微抬起身體，用快速又粗暴的動作將衣服越過Lucius的頭部扯下來，扔在一旁，這美麗的青年再次在他眼前赤裸著。

他再次將想要移動的Lucius壓倒，按著他的肩膀說：「我本來想要等回家之後再好好享受，可是我等不及了。」他哼了一聲，「而你竟然對於我每個晚上的勃起都沒有任何反應。你難道沒感覺到它嗎？」

Lucius怔怔道：「沒有……我沒有注意到。」他總是因為長時間待在馬背上顛簸，所以在躺上床後便立刻睡著，一個夢也沒有作過。

男人對他的回答感到意外，哼了一聲，也脫下自己的衣褲，將身體展示在美麗的青年面前。他很強壯，有寬厚的肩背，結實的肌肉包裹著粗大的骨架，用一隻手就能將Lucius牢牢按住，胯間的那個傢伙也大得驚人。他觀察著Lucius驚訝又困惑的表情，似乎感到有些得意：「今天晚上屬於你。」他再次俯下身來，「我要仔細地對待你，我覺得現在我有這個耐心。」

Lucius在自己的嘴唇被親吻甚至咬了一下之後才反應過來，他開始掙扎，他不曾想過要與這名男人發生性關係，但是他的力氣完全比不上來自沙漠裡的男人。一雙讓他想起兇猛的禽鳥的眼睛盯著他，令他發抖：「為什麼呢？你嚇到我了……」

「如果不是這樣，我就不會把你救起來，也不會一路都帶著你。」男人粗暴地說，他察覺到美麗的青年雖然顫抖著，身體卻泛出漂亮的粉紅色，這讓他的陰莖更硬了，「我一看到你就想要你了，而你比我想像得更好。」

Lucius的身體僵硬，他沒有辦法讓自己像擁抱Tom那樣伸出雙手環繞男人的肩膀，卻也控制不住自己在脖子被輕咬、胸膛被愛撫、乳頭被揉捏的時候發出低低的喘息聲。男人似乎比他還更了解他的身體，莫名其妙地就是知道該怎麼讓美麗的青年腰身酥軟，顫抖著淺金色的睫毛，不敢將視線落在自己的身體上。

直到乳頭被男人含進嘴裡吸吮，Lucius才開始呻吟：「唔……你……」

強壯的男人像要鑽進他的懷裡似地把臉貼在他的胸前，擁抱著他，以舌頭撥弄他的身體，讓他脹紅了臉，接著又往下親吻他的肚臍，最後用嘴唇碰了碰那已經濕潤了的嫣紅龜頭，盯著他無毛的胯下：「你真乾淨。」

這話卻讓Lucius感到羞臊：「我好久沒有洗澡了……」他咬著下唇，每天他也都聞得到男人的體味，說不上臭，尤其在此時更令他感覺到對方的強壯。

男人笑了起來，他猛地抬起美麗的青年的雙腿，輕輕地咬那又圓又翹的兩片臀肉，又找到股縫間顏色粉嫩的穴口，再次將嘴唇貼上去。他很滿意，這名在沙漠中迷失的美人連肛毛都沒有。Lucius尖叫起來，他從來沒有被這樣對待過。從乳頭被吸吮到小穴被一條又濕又熱的舌頭插入，都十分陌生。

但是他的身體對男人來說又是新鮮而且甜蜜的，那條舌頭靈活地在他柔軟的身體內攪動，甚至弄出些細碎的水聲，讓他的陰莖也顫巍巍地從鈴口低下透明的前液，張開嘴唇發出類似哭泣的呻吟。男人的聲音悶悶地從他的腿間傳出：「喜歡嗎？」Lucius眨眨濕潤的眼睛，不知道該如何回答，男人又問，「舒服嗎？」

「奇怪的感覺，」Lucius老實說，「你怎麼會想要舔我那裡？」

男人將他的雙腿分開，再次撲到他的身上，用力吻他：「嘗嘗你的味道。當然很多人不喜歡這麼做，但是我想他們錯過了很多樂趣。」

Lucius從男人的嘴裡嘗到自己的味道，這使他感到有些赧然，但是除了濕潤以外又似乎沒有超出想像，或者說男人身上的味道太過強烈，幾乎掩蓋了他的。他的屁股再次被抬起來，緊窄的穴口被又大又熱的龜頭蹭了蹭，他的腸道就受到了擠壓：「等等……」Lucius第一次主動用腿夾住男人的腰，他的小穴太緊了，讓那根粗大的陰莖尷尬地卡住。他發現男人也脹紅了臉，開始喘氣。

「放輕鬆！」男人抓住他的膝蓋，把他的大腿分得更開。

Lucius伸出手輕輕推著男人的腹肌，正好遮住自己乾淨秀氣的下體：「有點痛……」他的眼角泛起漂亮的嫣紅，卻也不知道該怎麼處理眼前的情況。

男人皺起眉頭，又很快舒展開，他再次搓揉著美麗的青年的胸部，把那細白的嫩肉捏得通紅，同時堅定地將自己慢慢推進Lucius的身體裡。這當然還是會痛，Lucius想到第一次和Tom進行性行為時，他的先生用手指進入他，但是後面的記憶卻有些混亂，也許是因為被他的先生用性器官填滿身體時，他竟然就射精了，這讓Tom捧著他的臉頰低聲笑起來。

「如果你是女人，我會捨不得讓你懷孕。」男人在他耳邊嘆息。Lucius的注意力被拉回來，他的身體前所未有地感到痠脹，小穴裡幼嫩的媚肉緊緊絞纏著男人粗大的陰莖，他還來不及對「女人」和「懷孕」這兩個詞做出任何反應，那大傢伙便退出他的身體，磨得他呻吟一聲，又用力地插了進來，這讓他尖叫。

粗暴的操幹讓他疼痛，可憐的小穴被粗大的陰莖一次又一次插入，媚肉被磨蹭，顫抖著親吻著男人的身體時卻又被退出的力道拉扯。Lucius在驚嚇和疼痛中哭了出來：「停下！停下……拜託你……」他掙扎著的雙手再次被男人制服，兩隻手腕交疊，雙雙被按在腦袋上方。他搖著頭，眼淚掉了下來，看見那粗大的、顏色偏紫的陰莖插進自己粉紅色的屁股裡，沉重的陰囊也不停拍在他的臀肉上。

男人的動作慢了下來，他扳過美麗的青年被自己的長髮覆蓋住的臉龐，用像是要把那兩片薄薄的嘴唇吃進肚裡的方式親吻Lucius，他忽然又變得溫柔且靈巧，抬高自己的腰臀，慢慢地輾過美人那顫抖著的嬌嫩穴肉，直到Lucius蒼白、驚惶的臉上再次泛起迷人的血色，便又再次猛烈且快速地抽插。

如此反覆兩三輪，Lucius便渾身無力了，他還被弄得射精了兩次，乳白色的液體就灘在他自己的腹部和胸膛上，甚至覆蓋住腫脹的乳尖，又慢慢順著他的身體線條流到身下的動物毛皮上。最後他的下半身甚至整個被抬起，身體裡流出的淫水和男人的精液在有些紅腫的穴口被撞擊出泡沫，男人支撐著他的大腿和臀部，只有腳尖無助地觸碰到身下的毛皮，他的雙手已不需要被壓制，只能揪著被汗水和其他體液浸濕了毛皮，發出細碎的嗚咽聲。

他甚至不確定自己是不是在這過程中暈了過去，醒來時卻是在馬背上顛簸，又疲倦又飢餓，渾身痠疼，側著身體蜷縮在男人的懷裡。而男人的手仍然身進他的長袍內，撫摸著他的身體。所幸接下來的三天男人沒有再進入他的身體，而且他們抵達了一座小綠洲，終於可以好好地洗個澡。

當腳尖碰到涼沁沁的清水時，Lucius忍不住連衣服也不脫，就這麼跳進這汪可愛的湖泊中。但是他低估了這清澈的湖泊的深度，身上的布料帶著他往下沉，他的鼻子、喉嚨後胸口都很痛，他能看見自己淺金色的長髮在水中舞動，然後是光、是天空。男人發現他在水中掙扎，也跳進湖中，將他攔腰拖上岸。

美麗的青年依偎著這個第二次救了他的男人，用力地呼吸和咳嗽，眼睛緊閉著，濕漉漉的睫毛上掛著的不知道是眼淚或者湖水。男人輕輕拍著他的背：「你很心急。難道你不知道水是很危險的？」

Lucius伏在男人的胸口喘息：「先生告訴過我……咳……但是……我忘了……」他似乎感到有些赧然，咬著下唇從男人的懷裡爬起來。

男人卻拉住他，像那個晚上一樣扯下兩人的衣服，然後也跳進湖裡，但是他沒有溺水。他會游泳，而且游得很好，虯結的肌肉在水中看起來依然充滿力量，卻更加矯健。Lucius盯著看了一會，再次慢慢地踏入水裡，不過此時他只敢在岸邊徘徊，然後男人游回來，帶著他往深處去。

美麗的青年有些害怕，他的雙手壓在男人的肩膀上，似乎只要把男人壓進水裡自己就會浮起來，直到他的雙腿被引導著繞上男人的腰，那不知何時勃起了的粗大陰莖在水中插進了他才消腫的小穴。Lucius震驚地看著男人，但是此時他只能讓自己更加往男人靠近，直到臀尖都碰到男人的腿根。幸而洗過澡之後，男人身上的味道不再那麼濃重，這讓他稍微舒服一些。

不過似乎是在水中不太好運動，他很快就被帶回岸邊，雙手抓著岸邊的一些蘆葦，身體被夾在泥土、岩石和男人的身體之間，微微撅起屁股，讓喘息著的男人用力地抽插他的身體。其他人都在有些遙遠的地方休息，他們暫時不被允許靠近這座湖。起初Lucius還會咬著自己嘴唇，或者把臉埋進手臂裡，然而在高潮一次之後便呻吟得愈來愈大聲，當他開始自己扭著腰配合著男人的動作時，男人看起來十分歡喜，將他用力地壓向自己的身體，然後爬上岸，又一次漫長而激烈的交合。這一次Lucius在洗了第二次澡後才暈過去，醒來時他的身旁有篝火，身體裹在毯子裡，而男人從背後抱著他，陰莖仍然又熱又硬地堵著他的小穴。

「唔……」他的聲音有著濃濃的鼻音，「太多了，我好累。」

男人摟著他的腰，坐起身來時讓美麗的青年棲於自己的腿上，身體仍然連接在一起：「先吃點東西。我要和你在星星下同樂。」

Lucius又吃了點燻肉和又硬又扁的麵包，他已經吃膩了這些東西，食慾不算好，男人見他將盤子推開便讓他抬頭看向天空。在沙漠裡看見的星星彷彿隨時會掉下來，仍如往常一般明暗有別，卻誰也不輸誰，閃閃爍爍，出現在從地平線到一雙美麗的灰色眼睛的時空裡：「美極了……」Lucius忍不住說，「令人驚嘆！」

男人快樂地握著他的腰，由下往上地幹他：「我就知道你會喜歡！」

「我很……啊……喜、喜歡……」Lucius含糊地說。他被壓倒在地上，眼睛一會兒著迷地望著星空，一會兒受到明亮的篝火吸引，一會兒又看向抱著自己的男人，忽然露出一抹幽幽的、甜蜜的微笑，也伸出手臂擁抱著男人，又濕又軟的小穴柔順地吮吻著男人硬梆梆的陰莖。

這幾乎讓男人瘋狂：「給你星星——我甚至可以給你星星！」他在Lucius放浪的呻吟聲中將救回來的美人重複帶上高潮，簡直愛不釋手。

他們在這座小綠洲上休息了兩天——也許有部分原因是Lucius實在不願意上馬，他覺得自己的身體快要融化——才再次出發。抵達目的地後，Lucius才知道自己要前往的是哪裡。他們離開了沙漠，但距離沙漠也不算太遠，也許就是一片巨大的綠洲上建有一座巍峨的城，城內房舍林立，街道錯綜複雜，居住著Lucius所看見過最多的人。男人帶著他逕自進入一幢漂亮的大房子。

房子內有花園、水池、長長的走廊和許多房間，美麗的青年終於睡到了柔軟的床鋪，男人仍然不願意離開他的身邊，第一個晚便睡到了日上三竿，卻還是又倦又懶。他又休息了幾天才恢復精神，在男人的允許下開始好奇地在大房子內走動，大部分的房間是空的，除了他們倆，能看見的只有一些奴隸——現在Lucius也知道那些和他們一起穿越沙漠，卻只能用雙腳行走的人是誰了——寂靜且冷清，不過美麗的青年驚喜地發現一間堆滿了書的房間。

「我可以閱讀它們嗎？」他問男人。

男人不常出門，花很多時間與他待在一起，知道Lucius認識字，而且會算數的時候臉上露出驚喜的表情：「當然可以，但是我怕你看不懂。」他看見美人困惑的表情，解釋道，「這些書本上的文字，和你認識的應該不一樣。」

Lucius問：「那麼你認識那些字嗎？」

「認識。大部分的書我都讀過了。」男人回答。

Lucius微笑：「那麼你來教導我，好嗎？」在這之前，他與男人每一次發生性關係都是出於一種奇怪的衝動、想要將飽滿的精力揮霍掉的慾望，如果男人願意教他，也許他能在性行為中獲得更多的滿足，就像和他的先生發生性行為時那樣。他真想念他的先生，但是他不知道該怎麼回到Tom的身邊，也暫時不打算去思索。他在這裡也生活得很好，男人是一名地主，有很多從死去的長輩那兒繼承得來的財產，在Lucius來到這裡不久之後便買了一件華美的頭飾，戴在美麗的青年的淺金色長髮上，說上面的銀鍊和小小的寶石就是送給他的星星。

男人答應了他的請求，Lucius很快就掌握了另一種語言和文字，他甚至開始試著和房子裡的奴隸們交談。這讓他知道了男人年輕的妻子剛剛過世，儘管那名女人沒有替男人生下後代，他仍慷慨地將許多財物贈與亡妻的家人，也才會在沙漠中將美麗的青年救起。

雖然Lucius目前足不出戶，男人帶回了一名年輕貌美的男子的事情依然很快城中傳開，有時候男人會有訪客，卻都明顯抱著對於他的好奇心而來。Lucius從不害怕多認識幾個人，而且他已經可以用另一種語言進行基本的溝通，當他因為來訪的客人們對自己的讚美而露出微笑，男人便宣布要舉辦一場宴會。

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

大房子裡的奴隸們全都動了起來，他們打掃每一個房間，用水刷洗地板，修剪草木，還帶回了很多奇異的花朵。其中一種花苞長得像修長的杯子的花朵立刻吸引了Lucius的注意，紅色、黃色、粉色和白色的花朵簇擁在走廊的兩側。

男人告訴他這種花叫鬱金香，是高貴的、令人想到神的花朵[1]。

「你把讓你想到神的花擺在走廊兩側？」Lucius問，「不應該要擺在中間嗎？」

男人微笑：「花朵畢竟不是神。」他拉起美麗的青年的手，帶著他穿過走廊，來到一間堆滿布料的房間。一名年老的男人和一名戴著面紗的女人等候在裡面，「我要為你做新衣服。我的衣服對你來說太大了。」

Lucius坦然地讓老男人和女人打量著自己，並配合他們的指示做出不同的姿態，好讓他們可以測量他的身體。女人目不轉睛地盯著他，老人則說他從未見過這樣的身體，讓他一時間就想到要做一百件漂亮的衣服。

宴會當天，大廳裡被擺滿佳餚美饌，牛、羊、雉雞和魚肉，還有Lucius來到這兒後最喜歡吃的水果。這座城裡的水果汁水豐沛，還特別甜，總是讓美麗的青年吃完之後忍不住偷偷吸吮自己的指尖。當然也有酒。一些男人和女人愉快地交談，還有穿著豔麗紗裙的女孩在跳舞，她們的身體明明全裹在布料裡，卻叫人移不開視線。有人拿著長得像顆梨子的琴在演奏活潑的音樂。

這些全都是陌生人，當Lucius披著他的新衣服從通向屋子深處的走廊裡進入大廳時，幾乎有所人的注意力都轉向他。男人的情緒高漲，將他拉到身邊，看起來在他吃飽前不肯讓任何人和他說話。Lucius吃了一點肉和米飯，然後吃起每次都讓他不由自主皺起鼻子的無花果。他可真是喜歡那種酸酸甜甜的味道，而當他吃東西時耳垂上掛著的葉片形狀的耳墜以及臉頰邊晃動的淺金色髮絲也都教好些人目不轉睛。最後男人遞給他一杯酒。

美麗的青年第二次喝酒，這種神奇的飲料比他記憶中的更辣一些，但是其中的果香又讓他貪心地一連喝下兩三杯，有些人來向他說話，他便微笑著回答，並努力記住那些發音古怪的姓名。不多久他便開始感到暈眩，感覺卻不是要向下栽倒，而是向上漂浮，白皙的臉頰上也泛起兩抹酡紅。

他喝醉了，在美酒的沖刷下剩餘的意識只夠他維持臉上的微笑。有人拉她的衣服，他轉過身，整個人便軟了下去。他感覺到很多的手——很多的觸碰、愛撫，很多的嘴巴——親吻或舔吮或咬，很多的衣服窸窸窣窣在他身邊響動，還有很多滾燙的身體，一次又一次瘋狂、激烈甚至野蠻的性行為，似乎永不疲倦。

當他醒來時周遭一片寂靜，他睡在水池旁的涼亭裡，一絲不掛，身體痠疼、腦袋也沉重無比。就好像在沙漠中第一次與男人進行性行為之後的情形。他的小穴一定又紅又腫，只能蹣跚地走到大廳，被裡頭橫陳著、起伏著的肉體嚇了一跳，連忙回到院子裡，在水池邊擦洗自己的身體，四處都沒看見男人，他也不想要再吃任何東西、不想與人說話更不想跳舞，便慢慢地回到自己的房間，倒頭就睡。

再次醒來時還是黑夜，一名負責洗衣服的女奴隸告訴他，他已經睡了整整一天，肚子有些餓，面對端上來的飯菜卻只吃了幾口便又失去食慾。美麗的青年的身體仍然痠疼無力，只清醒了一會兒又昏睡過去。

到了早晨，男人輕輕將他搖醒，讓他喝了點羊奶和茶。Lucius有些好奇地看著男人，雖然只經過了兩個黑夜和一個白天，他卻覺得好像與男人好久不見，又或者他才剛剛認識男人：「後來在宴會上，我就找不到你了。」

「我很久沒有喝酒了，才喝了一點就感覺到醉，於是便回房睡覺，忠心的奴隸們會替我將宴會繼續下去，直到圓滿的結束。」男人說。

Lucius抿了抿嘴唇：「你應該帶著我一起的，或者至少要告訴我。」

「你在宴會上看起來很開心。」男人歪著頭看他。

Lucius說：「當時我確實覺得自己在享受，可是，」他低下頭看著自己白皙的雙手，「那讓我非常疲倦，到現在我都還不想有任何行動。」

男人說：「我也認為宴會要偶爾舉辦才有意思，否則就令人覺得乏味。」

疲倦和睏意再次出現在Lucius的身體裡，他迷迷糊糊地重複道：「唔……偶爾舉辦……」說著便從靠枕上慢慢滑落，竟就這麼睡著了。

奇怪的是男人似乎沒有意識到他舉辦的宴會有多麼荒淫無度，他甚至對Lucius身體上的一些瘀傷、抓痕與齒印都不太在意，至少他不會像Tom那樣詢問。宴會結束後的幾天裡Lucius盡力避免與男人進行性行為，他更喜歡一個人待在書房或花園裡閱讀。男人的書比較沒那麼艱深晦澀，大部分是故事，關於神和人，不同的名字、不同的紀錄。他還會為了讀完一本書而延後吃飯時間。

「你很喜歡看書。」男人在他吃著石榴的時候說。

Lucius眨眨眼睛：「它們很吸引人。那些文字沒有根據，卻又好像都可能發生。」他環顧這棟氣派的房子，「女孩殺死強盜頭目似乎就是在這樣的地方[2]。」

男人笑了起來，抹了抹吃過烤肉的嘴巴，他開始會喝一點點酒：「你想太多了，我這裡不可能會有人被殺死。那都是很久、很久以前的故事了。」

「書裡說，這是一位少女述說的故事。」Lucius微笑，「如果她認識的人不夠多，看的書又少，我想她講不出這些故事。」他那美麗的灰色眼睛似乎在發亮。

男人說：「我不介意你一整天都在看書，但是你應該吃一些肉，Lucius，我發現你變瘦了一些。」他將一隻烤乳鴿推向美麗的青年。

Lucius皺著眉搖頭：「我不想吃肉。你可以讓他們不要替我準備一道肉。」

男人似乎是有些擔憂地看了他一會，才嘆了口氣：「好吧。但你總得吃飯和喝點羊奶，否則你會瘦得全身不剩下幾分力氣。」

Lucius也看著男人，他又想起第一次和男人進行性行為的時候，當時他被握住雙手手腕，被困在一張柔軟的毛皮上。他點頭，雖然表情看起來有些不情願。

當天晚上男人在花園裡進入他的身體，Lucius的雙腳浸在池水裡，只露出一邊的肩膀和一小片白皙的背部肌膚，男人讓他趴在自己身上輕聲喘息。這次的性行為與之前的相比並不激烈，不過Lucius的身體仍然被塞得很滿，月光照在他的身體與水池上，又把他的陰影投在擁抱著他的男人身上。男人看起來慵懶又心滿意足，他把玩著Lucius的頭髮，溫柔又緩慢地向上挺腰，讓那軟嫩的媚肉含著自己的陰莖，從美人身體裡流出的水濡濕他的性器官、陰毛和一片大腿的肌膚。

「你應該放下書本。」男人親吻著他的臉頰，「我可以帶你出門。」

Lucius的手握著男人的上臂，他顫抖的時候腳尖便會在水面沾出一圈圈漣漪：「去哪裡？」他又輕顫了一下，敏感的乳尖磨蹭在男人的胸膛，顯然已經被玩弄得紅腫。男人喜歡吸吮他的乳頭，有時候甚至能直接把用舌頭將他送上高潮。

男人捧著他的臉：「想不想看看故事裡的市場、城堡和港口？」

「你告訴我那些不存在……」Lucius輕哼一聲，男人按著他的腰，插得很深，他的眼角便又泛起嫣紅的顏色，好似隨時都會落淚。

男人說：「如果你覺得那些是真的，我可以帶你去看看。」他微笑，「不過我也不知道那些地點是不是正確的，沒有人可以知道。」

「好呀，我、我想去……嗯……」Lucius驚呼，他的身體被翻轉，屁股被押到男人粗大的陰莖上，插得比剛才更深，只能將頭枕在男人的肩膀上，再次被送上高潮。他的身體出汗，在月光下卻好像一片潔白無暇的沙漠。

與Tom在一起時不同的是，他不再堅持要讓精液保留在自己的身體裡，也不會拒絕男人溫柔地用濕布擦拭留在他身上的痕跡。不過他仍然每天晚上都赤裸著身體睡覺，這似乎會增加男人愛撫他的慾望，而且他們時常在早晨就將身體交疊在一起，幾個月的時間裡，Lucius與人肌膚相親的次數似乎就超越了過去幾年。

他們在男人提議的幾天後就出發。往東仍然是沙漠的這件事令Lucius驚訝不已，不過他們先搭乘馬車，去看了巍峨的宮殿和瀰漫著各種氣味的市場。Lucius沒看過那樣巨大的建築物，他站在男人的身邊，望著無法被自己的手臂環抱的石柱瞠目結舌；至於市場，除了更擁擠之外，對Lucius來說則與他自己的經驗沒有太大不同。他的食慾又變好了，有時候還會和男人一起喝一點酒。

有一次他們來到空盪盪的神殿，神殿裡沒有任何偶像，在Lucius看來，也許更像某種聚會的場所，或者他的先生的學院。階梯上有一位女孩在賣花。她衣衫襤褸，腳邊放著一個髒兮兮的籃子，裡面的花朵卻鮮美芬芳。

當他們經過時，她只抬頭看了他們一眼，便又垂下頭，把下巴擱在自己的掌根上。他們又走出一段距離後，男人問：「你想買那些花嗎？」

「剛剛有這個想法，現在沒有。」Lucius說，「她看起來不想賣給我。」

男人驚訝地瞪大眼睛：「不可能。不會有賣東西的人不希望客人上門。」

Lucius說：「但是她剛剛露出了失望的表情，這難道不是一種拒絕？」

「也許她覺得我們不會買那些花，而你剛剛也沒有開口。」男人說，他拉起Lucius的手，「你想要回去把它們買下來嗎？」

Lucius咬著下唇思考了一下，問道：「你可以買下多少？」

男人說：「我可以買下全部，雖然不知道她從哪兒弄來這些漂亮的薔薇。」

「那麼就買下來吧。」Lucius說。

他們走回女孩的面前，男人拿出一些零錢，女孩聽見錢幣沉重的叮咚聲，驚訝地抬起頭來，甚至忘記閉上那小小的嘴巴。Lucius盯著女孩，女孩擁有他所見過最美麗的一雙眼睛。男人取過花籃，放進他的手中。Lucius這才將目光從因為被審視而有些畏縮的女孩臉上移開：「真美。」

「您可以將他放在澡盆裡，先生。」女孩小聲說，「他們在您的皮膚上會更漂亮。」她說完便低著頭，握著零錢從他們身邊跑過去。

Lucius提著花籃愣愣地看著女孩的背影：「我是說她的眼睛真美。」

男人拉著他離開神廟前：「我猜她是個小賊，爬進人家的花園裡摘取一些珍貴的花朵，然後將偷來的花賣給一些平常見不到這些花的人們。」

Lucius吃驚地看著自己手中嬌嫩又無邪的花朵：「我們買了贓物！」

「如果沒有人知道，那就算了。」男人帶著他回到馬車上。

那天Lucius按照女孩所說的，將花朵放在澡盆——如果是在男人的家中，或許可以稱之為浴池——裡，花朵在水中浮了起來，但是也很快變得濕答答、軟綿綿，甚至有些花瓣就沾黏在美麗的青年的肌膚上，這確實讓他的肌膚看起來更健康、更嬌豔。男人似乎也因為他身上的花香而格外陶醉。感到困擾的只有負責打掃浴池的奴隸，他必須把那些化成泥的花朵從地上和牆壁上刮下來，好讓浴池再次被注滿時，水依舊是清澈的。

生活變成了閱讀、出門遊歷以及與男人進行性行為。男人約兩三個月會舉辦一次宴會，Lucius也確定那荒淫的一夜不是自己喝了酒之後的夢境。他對於有那樣多的男男女女想要與自己的身體接觸感到興奮又害怕，卻也找不出理由來逃避或拒絕，尤其男人在宴會中總是得意又滿足地微笑著。有幾次Lucius在宴會前也用花朵泡了澡，而結果是他之前不能想像到的。

似乎當同時有數雙手伸進他的長袍裡、被人放到擺滿珍饈的桌子上親吻、衣服破碎而抬不起雙腿的時候，他的身體不屬於他自己，也不屬於那些擁抱著他的人，他們全部都屬於、或者不由自主又滿心歡喜地被帶向浪潮般的歡愉。

即使這讓他在宴會結束後的兩三天裡都懨懨的，他也不曾感到害怕。

直到某個夜晚，男人撫摸著他大腿外側的肌膚說：「你該出去曬曬太陽。」

「我明明時常待在太陽底下。」Lucius困惑地望著男人。

男人俯視著他美麗的臉龐：「或許你該照照鏡子，Lucius，我不知道這是怎麼回事，但是就在剛才我發現你看起來不太一樣了。」說完他便拉上棉被，翻了個身，兀自睡去，留下皺著眉頭的美麗青年。

他們才結束又一次激烈的性行為，Lucius的屁股裡還留著男人的精液，但是他渾身酥軟，甚至懶得起身拿一塊布替自己擦一擦身體，便也跟著閉上眼睛。翌日醒來時，男人不在他身邊，Lucius吃了點石榴，便來到庭院裡的水池邊。只要沒有風，他也不將自己的腳尖伸到水面上，這汪寧靜的水池能完整且清楚地映照出他自己的模樣。

仍然美麗，只是他的肌膚似乎沒有原來那麼白皙無瑕。Lucius怔怔地將手撫上自己的臉頰，他的臉看起來有些蠟黃，剔透的灰色眼睛下面還有淡淡的黑眼圈。

「我生病了嗎？」他皺著眉頭說，然而水池裡的人影也只能做出相同的表情。

他忽然陷入一種前所未有的恐懼，他害怕自己身體的改變，而且他還不知道自己為什麼改變。美麗的青年開始維持一種健康的生活，至少他不再挑食，配合醫生的指示，按時服下有著強烈刺鼻味道的藥，而且每天都會曬曬太陽，奇怪的是他並不感覺疲倦，卻也不能阻止自己的改變。

奴隸們似乎對於他的改變視而不見，只有男人偶爾會用充滿擔憂的眼神望著他。Lucius現在也不愛出門了，他一天要照好多次鏡子，每一次在鏡子裡面看見自己都使他更加徬徨。就連他那淺金色的長髮也日漸乾枯、髮尾分岔，他的顴骨更加明顯、兩頰微微往內凹陷，下顎上的皮肉卻好似被拉長了。

如果他把頭再低下去一點，鼻尖都快要碰到水面，他就能看得更清楚：舊書般的肌膚，滿布凹陷和斑點。他甚至能數出自己的臉上有幾個黑點。

曾經美麗的青年撥亂了水面，跑回房間裡用棉被蓋住自己。他又開始拒絕吃飯，把每一個試圖與他說話的奴隸厲聲趕走，只願意閉上眼睛，但是沒有睡眠。男人的力氣總是比他的大，能夠將棉被扯開，掰過他消瘦的臉蛋：「我想你真的生病了……不知道是什麼原因。一般人不會老得這麼快。」

「我老了？」Lucius瞪大了雙眼。

男人點頭，他的手指穿過Lucius乾燥又容易斷裂的淺金色頭髮：「是的。如果我在沙漠中看見你時，你只有二十歲的話，那麼現在你看起來恐怕將近五十歲。」

Lucius搖著頭：「我怎麼會老去，我明明……」他忽然打住，想起了他那英俊又有智慧的先生。先生告訴他要對別人說他是二十歲左右，從東方來求學。Lucius的眼淚忽然就掉了下來，也許只有先生能夠知道這是怎麼回事，如果他從東方回到他的先生身邊，他失去的美貌、聰慧和滿足就有可能回到身體裡。

「別哭。你不會有事的。我會再請醫生來替你看病。」男人說。

Lucius依然搖頭：「之前的那些醫生都沒有讓我變好。」他垂下視線，看著自己放在棉被上醜陋又羸弱的手，「我想再睡一會，可以嗎？」

男人皺起眉頭：「可是你還沒有吃東西。」

Lucius想了想，說：「那麼請幫我準備一點無花果好嗎？我醒來後會吃。」

「好吧。」男人握了握他的手，「明天我會和醫生一起來。」他摸了摸曾經美麗的青年的臉頰，Lucius眨眨眼睛，對他露出一個微笑。

在男人離開後，Lucius確實又睡著了，但是他沒有睡太久，他醒來的時候四周一片漆黑，而且寂靜，也許是在深夜。他先是維持著原來的姿勢好一會兒，然後才慢吞吞地坐起身來，把自己的雙腳放到地板上。他穿好衣服，拿起一旁瓷盤上的無花果——男人總是對他有求必應——便走出房間。

離開前，他來到庭院裡，用那汪池水洗了個臉，也漱漱口。這個夜晚陰雲密佈，颳著使人頭疼的大風，天氣只比他離開Tom的那個晚上要好一點點，但仍然沒有月亮也沒有星星。Lucius卻不害怕自己會跌倒或撞到任何一根廊柱與花盆，他已經在這兒待了……用宴會的次數來計算的話，他在超過十五次的宴會裡與人跳舞、喝酒，放縱地擁抱、親吻、身體交纏。

現在他要回到那個在滂沱大雨中沉默的村子，回到他的先生身邊。他會往西南方向去，那兒有一座港口，男人帶他去過，從那兒坐船到另一座港口，再往北走也許就能回到Tom的身邊。其實他也不確定自己的計劃是不是一場徒勞的流浪，他很可能迷失，然而他沒有想過失敗。只要讓他看見Black家的蘋果園和先生家的籬笆，就表示他走到了。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] 土耳其文中，鬱金香的拼音與真主阿拉相似。不過因為故事背景是架空，所以僅借用這個名詞。如有冒犯，我會修改。  
> [2] 引用自《一千零一夜》裡的《阿里巴巴和四十大盜》。
> 
> 亞當與夏娃偷嚐禁果後，拿無花果樹葉遮擋身體。小小的暗喻。


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 預警：食人明示（

上一次是男人用馬車帶著他去往那座港口，這一次他卻只有自己的雙腳。當Lucius快要出城的時候，他忽然轉過身，奮力奔跑，回到大房子裡。他氣喘吁吁地找到馬廄，從中拉出一匹不情願的健壯母馬。他其實不太會馭馬，似乎天生就對這種能夠日行千里的神奇動物感到畏懼。而一匹聰明的馬兒可以將自己嵌上生鐵的蹄子踏在膽小之人的胸膛上。他在風中瑟瑟發抖著爬上馬兒的背，抓緊韁繩好控制馬匹。

有了一匹馬，他的速度快了很多，男人為他準備的無花果讓他在飢餓中虛弱，但還不至於昏迷或死去。可惜他總是伏在馬背上，抓著馬鬃的姿勢似乎惹惱了那匹年輕的母馬，在一連幾天的趕路，就快要抵達港口的時候，他被甩下馬背，跌得鼻青臉腫。此時的他在旁人眼中不再是美麗且沒有憂慮的青年，而是佝僂著身體、踩著又小又急的步伐前進的流浪漢。

「你得付錢才能上船。」船長不客氣地對他說。

Lucius抓著自己滿布泥點、破了好幾處的長袍和——在路上撿來的——斗篷，他竟忘了要拿一點錢。男人沒有給過他一毛錢，如果他想要什麼東西，只需對男人開口。此時他的懷裏只剩下一些無花果的種子了，這甚至不如一朵銀蓮花。

他拉下蓋在頭上的兜帽，低著頭扯下兩邊耳垂上葉片形狀的首飾：「這樣可以嗎？」他咬了咬下唇，小聲說，「我沒有帶錢。」

船長盯著他憔悴、骯髒且有些破損的面容，Lucius第一次被人以如此不信任的眼神打量，然而他手中的也確實是屬於他的東西，即便有點兒想要將手縮回來，仍然讓自己帶著血絲的漂亮眼睛直視著對方。好一會兒後船長才從他的手中接過那對耳墜，拎在手中端詳又花去好一段時間：「這是好東西。市場上買不到的好東西。」他慢吞吞地說，「還有嗎？」

Lucius微微瞪大眼睛，他再次扭著自己的長袍：「沒……我有一匹馬……毛色偏黑的健康母馬，牠應該就在附近，如果你抓得到……」

船長的笑聲打斷了他的話，Lucius困惑地望著那兩排被菸草熏黃了的牙齒，直到船長停止發笑，把那對漂亮的耳墜拋起又穩穩接住：「你可以上船了。」他忽然轉變了口氣，厲聲說，「快！否則就一腳踩空跌進水裡！」Lucius嚇了一跳，匆匆跑上舷梯，船長跟在他身後。當他登上船時，這艘載運著香料的船劇烈晃動了一下，讓他咕咚一聲跌倒在甲板上，「或者就只能留在岸上。」他聽見船長經過自己身邊時輕聲說道。

等他小聲呻吟著爬起來後，才發現船已經離開了岸邊，與港口間的距離漸漸拉長。至此，他的旅程就暫時不是可以由他自己掌控或決定的了，他靠坐在船舷邊，好奇地聽著輕柔的水聲、望著拍打著船身的波浪。這無盡的水和這艘船可以帶著他到距離他的先生更近的地方。他忽然一陣頭暈，只好將目光收回，用雙手圈住自己屈起的雙腿，仍然靠著船舷，竟就這麼睡著了。

在這艘船再度靠岸之前，他還要經歷好幾個晝夜。有一名年老的水手會在每個清晨將他叫醒，給他一點味道古怪的湯。因為饑餓，Lucius從未有過抱怨，但是他也不與任何人說話。在總是搖晃著的船上也讓他昏昏欲睡，他通常會在白天不停地打盹，黑夜降臨時則因為寒冷而無法入眠。

他的先生曾教他如何以太陽、月亮與星辰來判斷方向。他最喜歡看星星，雖然要找到Tom的指尖所示的那顆星並不容易，但是那些漫無目的、逐漸接近、最終發現的尋找的過程總是令他心無旁騖並感到滿足。觀星便又成了他的消遣，否則他無事可做。在只有波濤聲的夜晚，散發微光的天空比漆黑的水域更令人沉醉。

終於船抵達了另一座港口，Lucius從船上下來時顯得更瘦了，長袍和斗篷就好像是掛在他嶙峋的骨架上。然而他還有一段路途需要跋涉。

山丘、溪流、山丘、山丘、溪流、山丘。

丁香、雛菊、野薔薇、柑橘、蔓越莓、葡萄、橡樹、椴樹、楓樹、柳樹。

蘋果園。

他的鞋子早已破壞而被丟棄，但是此刻青草愛撫著他粗糙又傷痕累累的腳底，比男人用最柔軟的布料替他擦拭剛沐浴完的美好足弓時更令人快樂。他扔下用來當作拐杖的樹枝—這是他在路途中丟棄的最後一樣物品——開始奔跑。

因為跑動而帶起的風拂起他布滿污垢和鹽粒的頭髮與衣襬，他清瘦又羸弱的身軀在這陣風裡搖搖晃晃、跌跌撞撞，一路跑到Riddle先生家的籬笆前。此時尚不到黃昏，門關著，他的先生應該還在學院裡。

菜圃依然整齊，而且那些蔬菜似乎比他離開前長得更好。Lucius沒有直接進到屋裡，他在籬笆前坐了下來。這是個有風的下午，風把秋天穀物成熟的香氣也吹送到了Riddle先生的房屋前，他忽然又跳起來，跑進柳樹林、跑到河岸邊，在一片樹蔭下用河水搓洗自己的身體。他乾澀的頭髮、斷裂的指甲和傷痕累累的四肢與軀幹都乾淨了，那些塵沙、泥土和污垢隨著河水流走，也許就流向他來的地方，流到港口，流到廣闊無邊、深不可測的湖海中。

可惜他有了乾淨的身體，卻沒有乾淨的衣服。Lucius穿上破爛又骯髒的長袍，回到Tom的屋子前。此時已能看見豔麗的橘紅色夕陽，他遠遠就發現他的先生正慢慢地走回來，旁邊還有一個人。一個女人——是Andromeda？

他們正在談論某一個主題，態度堅定但是語氣溫和，Lucius聽不到他們到底說了些什麼，他只能看到Tom停了下來，Andromeda也跟著停下，最後她接過Tom遞向她的書本，轉身離開了。Tom走來，卻目不斜視地經過他的面前，直到打開了屋子的門之後才轉過身來呼喚：「Lucius。」

Lucius顫抖了一下，他抓著自己破爛的衣服：「先生！」他太久沒有說話了，聲音嘶啞，把自己都嚇了一跳，而Tom也微微瞇起眼睛。

「我幾乎不能確定你就是Lucius。」Tom輕聲說，「但是既然你回來了，我也將你認出了，就進來吧。」他走進屋子裡，把門敞開著。

屋子裡的陳設沒有絲毫變化，Lucius走進門裡時用衣服緊緊包裹著自己，熱切又茫然地四下環顧。Tom拿出他從前的衣服，摺成整齊的方塊，放在桌子上。曾經美麗的青年手足無措地站在門口：「先生……」他咬了咬下唇，更用力地揪著自己身上骯髒的衣服，「您、您這樣對待我……」

「你站在籬笆外面的時候，是期待著我對你視而不見嗎？」Tom看著Lucius，Lucius搖頭，他又說，「現在把你身後的門關上，然後換上這件衣服。」

Lucius脫下原來那件看不清本來顏色的衣服，再次穿上潔白的長袍。他仍然有些不安地抓著新換上的衣服，直到Tom讓他將「那塊破布」扔進柴火裡。Lucius在照做之前，從裡面翻找出他一直帶在身上的無花果種子。

Tom問道：「那是什麼？」

「無花果的種子。我想將它們當作答謝Cissy贈與我豎琴的回禮。」Lucius說。

Tom不置可否：「先放在桌上吧，你會有時間拿給她的。」

接著他們開始準備晚飯，主要由Tom動手，Lucius則在一旁幫忙，這情景頗似他剛剛出現在他的先生身邊的時候，只不過今夜是沉默的。

晚飯後Tom看了點書，Lucius則坐在他的對面凝視著他，直到Tom要洗澡時，Lucius仍然坐在椅子上。Tom微微皺起眉頭：「你不一起嗎，Lucius？」

Lucius輕聲回答：「我在河邊洗過了，先生。」

「但你穿著一身髒衣服回到我的門前。Lucius，過來我這裡。」Tom說。

Lucius這才起身，慢吞吞地脫下才穿上不久的潔白長袍，走到Tom面前。他從前未曾羞怯於在他的先生面前展露身體，此時他的指尖卻有些顫抖，彷彿隨時都要抬起手臂來遮掩自己的身體，卻又不知道該從何處開始。他的身體和以前不一樣了，不再是他的先生欣賞的、喜愛的美麗模樣。

「讓我替您清洗好嗎？」他低聲說。

Tom點頭，Lucius脫下他身上黑色的長袍，用毛巾輕輕搓揉著他的先生的身體。他的指尖已經在下午清洗乾淨，上頭的繭與傷痕卻是洗不掉的，他失去了一些迷人之處。Tom伸出手捏住他的下巴，抬起他的臉：「看著我，Lucius。」他輕聲說，「你的長髮、額頭、眉毛、眼睛、鼻子、臉頰、嘴唇都一樣，都還是我想到的模樣——如果不是你自己將之毀壞——依然美麗。」

Lucius惶惑地望著Tom：「對不起，先生。我沒有注意到自己的改變，他是如此細微……而我的心思只放在路途上……」

「你為什麼要離開？又為什麼要回來？」Tom問。

Lucius繼續為他的先生擦拭身體：「當我離開時，所想的只有離開；當我回來時，所想的也只有回來。」他輕聲說。

Tom搖頭：「因為你發現自己改變了，所以才回來。就像垂死的老人想要回到自己出生的地方，希望最後能躺在踐踏了無數年的田野上。」

「我不知道該怎麼辦……先生，我會死掉嗎？」Lucius顫抖著問。

Tom又仔細地看了他一會，說道：「我想不會，還不會。既然你有力氣走回來，而且看到我之後不是立即哭泣，又想要替我擦澡。」

Lucius眨眨眼睛，忽然鼻頭一酸，淚水就湧上他的眼眶，流下他的臉頰。他嗚咽著說起那一夜大雨之後發生的事情，有些事情他似乎也記得不太清楚，不過Tom並沒有打斷他、沒有提出任何問題：「我有時候就是會想起您……」他低著頭說，「您是我唯一知道的、不必尋找的一個人。」

「我讓你感覺安全、親切，於是你毫無顧忌地離開了我，甚至當我呼喚你的時候，也都沒有回頭。」Tom輕聲說，「當你歸來時除了一把種子，一無所有。而那把種子也並不是要給我的——禮物。你說你想到我，Lucius。」

他從未在Lucius面前表現得如此憂鬱又小氣，Lucius甚至不敢抬起頭看一看他的黑色眼睛，只是搖著頭哭泣道：「我只是想到、想到您，先生！然後我就回——回來了……」他抓住Tom的手臂，「您……我一旦離開，就不能再回來了嗎？」

Tom沉默了一會才說：「不，我要你留下來。你離開的那個晚上我沒有睡覺，我回到屋裡點燈，把它掛在門前，時時注意著不讓它熄滅。當陽光直接照射到我的床鋪時，我才發現已經天亮了。我錯過了雨後的晨曦。當時我非常生氣，Lucius，生氣得無法到學院上課。如果我去了，恐怕只能要求我的學生們全都出發去尋找你。我等了你七天，然後把掛在門口的燈收回來。」

Lucius除了道歉，不知道還可以說些什麼。他無助地抓著Tom的手：「您很生氣，但是您沒有把我的東西都扔掉？」

「你回來了。」Tom說，「而我當然要你留下。如果我把你趕走，我自己將要承受更多的憤怒。Lucius，我不願意那樣生活。」

Lucius幾乎要跌到地上，但是Tom伸手攬著他細瘦的腰：「我留下，我不會再離開了……先生……先生，我現在該……」

Tom說：「你不需要我再教你了，Lucius。你知道該怎麼做。」

他的先生的生活與他離開前沒有不同。洗完澡後Lucius乾脆不穿衣服了，再次赤裸著身體躺進Tom的臂彎裡。歷經久遠的跋涉，他終於在目的地安然睡去。然而天還沒亮的時候，Lucius便再次醒來了。他忍不住抬起手在黑暗中觸摸Tom的臉和身體，然後驚訝地發現：不只是自己，他的先生也瘦了一些。他毫不懷疑Tom說出的每一個字。當他在荒原或沙漠裡跋涉時，他的先生或許正凝視著窗外。

陽光也像Tom說的那樣從窗戶照進來，亦如他記憶中的景象。Tom醒過來，凝視著他，溫和地問道：「沒睡好？或者你還有什麼困惑與煩惱？」

「也許只是想比您早一些醒來。」Lucius搖頭。

他起身，準備下床穿衣服，卻又被Tom拉了回來。他的先生仔細地用剛剛醒來的眼睛端詳著他：「你比昨晚美麗，Lucius。驚人的變化。」

Lucius眨眨眼睛，困惑地看向自己的身體。它仍然傷痕累累，而且太瘦，看起來和昨天沒有什麼不同。當他以水為鏡，檢查自己的臉時，能為Tom的話語找到的理由也只是他的黑眼圈消褪了一點點。這天Tom還以他需要多休息為理由，拒絕他同行的請求，獨自出門去學院上課。

在Tom出門後，Lucius又在床上躺了一會兒，他本以為自己會在他的先生的枕頭上與棉被裡再次睡去，卻發現自己十分清醒，便又起身。他重複之前做過的事情，比如重新舖床、撢去所有家具上的灰塵以及洗衣服，這才讓他感到勞累，甚至比長途跋涉更令他筋疲力竭。

幾天後Lucius便發現Tom的話語彷彿是預言，從他回到了這個村子、回到了他的先生的家之後，他便停止老化，甚至漸漸恢復了從前擁有的美貌。一個人待在家裡的時候，他總是不停地檢查自己的臉，欣喜又徬徨。

「請原諒我的失禮，」Lucius忽然聽到有人這麼說，「您確實讀過很多的書，也無疑地非常有智慧，但是我恐怕您有時候會推論得太過理所當然。」

他打開門，又看見Tom與Andromeda站在一塊兒，比他回來的那天距離屋子更近，所以他能聽見他們說話。Tom說：「那麼妳認為所有知識應該由自己獲得？妳還太年輕，而且永遠不能保證自己有多少的時間與能力。」

Andromeda皺著眉頭反駁：「可是您怎麼能確定自己想的都是真的？」

「時間會證明。」Tom回答，「在我之後，也自然有人會向前推展。」

Andromeda看起來更不高興了：「這不就與我說的有些……嗯？Lucius？」她看見站在門前的美麗青年，驚呼道，「你什麼時候又來到這裡了？」

Lucius微笑：「並不太久，大概在麥子成熟的時候。」他轉身回到屋裡，替他的先生取來水瓶，再出來時Andromeda卻已經回家了，「她又在與您辯論？」他好奇地問道。在他離開前，Andromeda似乎不太想與他的先生說話。

Tom接過水瓶，拉著他回到屋子裡：「一位非常有自己的想法的學生。她相信她自己多過於相信我與書本，不過我想這是人之常情。」

Lucius說：「但是村子裡的人們都還是會去聽您講課。」

「有些人認為我……不再年輕。」Tom說，「有些人離去了，就像你，以及在你離開後也立刻出發的Sirius——那個Black家的青年——還有些新鮮的、優秀的人才。其實比起Andromeda，我會更欣賞她的另一個堂弟，Regulus……」

「不！」Lucius粗暴又驚恐地打斷他，「我離開您不是因為您……不是因為您發生了什麼改變……我只是、只是就這麼離開了……」

Tom搖頭：「我現在沒有要和你討論這個，Lucius。現在是關於我。」

他把水瓶放在桌上，Lucius注意到他還沒有喝水：「您要告訴我什麼？」

Tom走入自己的書房，Lucius安靜地跟在後面，他們停在Tom的書桌前。書桌上有一摞厚厚的手稿，還有許多書籍並非整齊地被排列在書架上，而是攤開來疊在一塊兒，這位先生的房間從來沒有如此雜亂：「在你離開的一年之後，我開始專心寫東西。別說話。我知道時間到了，於是我開始寫東西。一些研究、一些積累、一些推論。有好一陣子我甚至覺得待在這房間裡直到把墨水寫乾，比去學苑上課更重要。你們的到來和離開使我產生這種想法。」

「所以您要專心寫作，」Lucius輕聲問道，「而一些繁雜的事務分散了您的精神和力量。」他精緻的臉蛋上不免露出羞愧的神色。

Tom點頭：「我宣布至少到明年春天，我都不會再到學院去講課。當然有些人挽留我，我建議他們可以回家讀書，然後到學院討論。其實他們平時就在做這件事了，只是並沒有非常看重它。有些人做得到，有些人做不到。」他頓了頓，「不過在我完全關起門窗之前，還有一件事情要做。」

Lucius問：「那是什麼？」

Tom瞇起眼睛，他美麗的青年分心了，明顯不是在對他的敘述提問。他順著Lucius的目光看去，在書桌的角落——就是他好幾年前放蘋果的地方——有一小綹淺金色的長髮，彷彿晨曦的顏色。他伸手將它拾起，那些髮絲像水一樣地在他指間流動：「你知道這是什麼東西。」

Lucius眨眨眼睛：「我的頭髮？」

Tom點頭：「沒錯，你的頭髮，Lucius，那也是我對你的尋找和確認。我在床上找到你的頭髮，將它們收集起來。我在決定將它們丟棄、收起來和編織成一個什麼東西之間猶豫。最後我沒有任何想法，它就一直被放在這裡。」

Lucius睜大眼睛：「那是我離開前掉落的頭髮。」他忍不住伸出手去摸一摸在Tom手中的頭髮，冰涼、柔軟，竟未曾沾染上任何的塵垢。Lucius又問，「在關上門之前，您想做什麼事情？」他那雙美麗的灰色眼睛裡映出Tom的身影。

「不是我要做什麼事情，是我要陪著你做什麼事情。」Tom微笑，「你的無花果種子，Lucius，你不是想要將它們送給Narcissa嗎？」

Lucius再次驚訝地瞪大眼睛：「您要和我一起去拜訪Narcissa？」

「走動一下總是好的。」Tom說。

Lucius吻了吻他的先生的下巴，愉快地走出書房，繼續準備晚餐。

就在Riddle先生宣布到明年春天之前都不再上課的隔天，他便與那位忽然出現、忽然離去又回到這兒的美麗青年拜訪了Black家的果園。秋天是蘋果結實的季節，Narcissa與Andromeda正帶領工人們進行採收。

Andromeda兩天去一次學院，她顯然已經將Riddle先生要關門著述的消息告訴了姊姊，兩位女士在看見客人時都露出驚訝的表情。

「噢，Lucius。」Narcissa從一棵樹下向他們快步走來，站到仍然美麗的青年面前打量他，「Andromeda說得沒錯，你又來到這裡，而且似乎不會老。真教人欣羨。我很高興你來這兒找我，雖然現在我沒有太多時間。」

在Narcissa向Lucius說話時，Tom朝著站在梯子上的Andromeda走去。Lucius微笑：「真是抱歉，我沒有想到妳如此忙碌。」他從口袋裡掏出一個小布包，「我從遠方帶回來無花果的種子，想要送給妳，作為妳送我豎琴和教導我唱歌的答謝。」

Narcissa眨眨眼睛：「其實我都忘了這回事。」她接過布包，好奇地打開來觀察內中飽滿的種子，「不過我想我還是有時間聽你說說這些種子——無花果？」

Lucius告訴她關於這種神奇的水果，他所知道的一切。他沒有詳細敘述自己的經歷，只是說道：「如果能夠在妳的果園裡採收到這種水果，每年就會有一個更加豐收的秋天。」他說話時愉快地微微瞇起灰色眼睛。

「我沒有種過這種東西，不一定能夠成功。這畢竟和蘋果不一樣。」Narcissa謹慎地說，「你會和先生一起出現也令人意外。他應該對你的再次到來感到喜悅。」

Lucius望向在一邊果園內行走一邊對的Tom與Andromeda，輕聲說：「他好像更樂於與Andromeda辯論，他從不用這種態度面對我。」

「那是因為他不需要和你辯論。」Narcissa說，「只有Andromeda會一些他從未懷疑過的問題。Sirius也不喜歡上先生的課，不過他選擇的是不去上課，甚至直接離開。這麼說來，你真的很喜歡先生。」她看向Lucius。

Lucius說：「我不會再離開了。沒有什麼比待在先生身邊更令人滿足。」

換Narcissa向他說起他離開後的一些情景，與Tom告訴他的相互對照：「我們看得出來自從你離開後，先生不太愉快。」她歪著頭說，「有時候這很難覺察，但是先生就好像多了點什麼——先是憂鬱，然後是孤獨。孤獨回到了他的身上。」

「孤獨回到了他的身上？」Lucius喃喃重複道。

Narcissa點頭：「我想就是孤獨。Bella——我的姊姊——是愛著她的，而她也受到了先生的青睞，但是在你出現之前，先生是孤獨的，這讓她只能接近他，而他不會敞開門、張開臂彎歡迎她。」

Lucius望了一眼Tom，他的先生似乎已經結束與Andromeda的對談，正在往他的方向走來：「那就是孤獨嗎？」他有些困惑地問，「那麼現在呢？」

「我很難說出現在的感覺，就像你剛剛出現時那樣令人驚訝。」Narcissa說。

Tom來到他們身邊，拉起Lucius的手問：「Narcissa還喜歡你帶回的禮物嗎？」

Lucius看向美麗的金髮女子，Narcissa微笑：「我很喜歡，它令人驚喜。」

Tom也微笑起來，又問Lucius：「回家了嗎？」

Lucius點頭，向Narcissa與Andromeda告別，Andromeda卻又提著一籃豔紅、渾圓的漂亮蘋果走過來：「我們應該讓你們帶幾顆新鮮的蘋果回家。」

時至今日，Lucius還沒有嘗過蘋果的滋味，他有些期待又好奇地望向Tom，但是他的先生輕輕搖頭：「不了，但還是謝謝妳，Andromeda。如果可以，我會帶著錢親自來向妳購買。」他再次向兩姊妹打招呼，便帶著Lucius離開了。

「妳和先生說了些什麼？」Narcissa問妹妹。

Andromeda聳肩：「一如往常的解釋和反駁，和他說話就像永無止境的說服過程。」她反問，「那麼妳和Lucius說了些什麼？他還帶了東西給妳。」

「迷人又教人懊惱的漂亮傢伙，他希望我替他種水果。」Narcissa微笑，「但我也實在好奇這些種子會結出什麼樣令他喜愛、懷念的果實。」

然而從那天Lucius離開Black家的果園，跟著他的先生回家後，便沒有人再見過他。他看見他的先生果真把門窗全都關上，在從門縫和窗縫透進來的微弱光線中問道：「先生，可是這樣我無法出門去市場，或者打理菜園。」

附近的樹木上忽然傳來啄木鳥敲打樹幹的聲音，Tom站在門口說：「不，Lucius，我老了，而我也是老了之後才明白你被送到我手中的意義。」他頓了頓，「我老了，而你永遠年輕美麗。自然如此殘忍，又如此厚愛——我。」他拿出一把剪刀。

Lucius瞪大眼睛，隨著他的先生一步步前進，他一步步後退，直道跪在屬於自己的衣箱旁邊。他在啄木鳥製造出的咚咚聲中啜泣：「先生……先生……我陪伴您，求求您、求求您別這麼做……」

Tom彎腰捧起他的臉：「只是時間到了。」他輕聲說。

Lucius顫抖著閉上眼睛，透明的淚水和香甜的鮮血湧出他的身體。

END


End file.
